Steel shatering fist
by Ryuken-Sogetsu
Summary: Kenichi's mountain training happens a little differently and he becomes a Dou type fighter instead of a sei type read and review slightly OOC Kenichi in later chapters KenXMiyu i do not own history's strongest disciple kenichi in any way shape or form
1. Prolouge

* * *

Ryuken- wow first story I hope you'll like it.

Steel shattering fist

After losing to Ryuto, Kenichi threw himself into his training.

"RHAAAAA!!!" He screamed as he tossed the training statues Akisame had made for him. "I think you should rest now Ken-chan." said his perverted master Ma Kensei. "Yes you really should stop for the day Ken-chan after all I'm taking you with me on a training trip into the mountains and you'll need all your strength to survive." Said the elder, Furinjii Hao. "WHAT REALLY!!" everyone voiced this especially Akisame. "Yep you're going to get stronger Ken-chan." the elder finished up. "YAHOO!! I'll go pack elder thanks a lot!

"Elder is that wise to take him there?" Akisame said to him "This is something that has to be done Akisame" the elder said wearily "he needs to find his path weather Dou or Sei we will continue to train him. Understood?" Akisame hesitated slightly then "Yes he is our beloved disciple and I will train him no matter what as will the others. The elder sighed in relief "Thank you Akisame, Even if he chooses the path of Dou he is too pure to walk the path of an ashura." Akisame "Let us hope so elder, Let us hope so."

Oblivious to what they were talking about Kenichi sneezed several times over their conversation. "Is some one talking about me? Oh well, I have to finish packing!"

So what do you think? Good, terrible, anything is welcome in reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

Yo I'm back! Thanks to the only people who reviewed. b^-^d Props

Haruhikitty1991- thanks for the encouragement but I'm not that great _ yet…

TheLoneDreamer- I appreciate your points on the story and I'm full aware of the facts however this, my friend is fandom and I can always make the best of theses situations.

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

Now…ON WITH THE SHOW!!

"Phew, that's all I should need for the trip." Kenichi stated looking at the school bag-sized back-pack of clothes. "Now, just one more thing…" he said looking through his book shelves "Ah! There it is," as he pulls Surviving the Wilderness How To off the shelf _"Can never be too careful, even if I'm going to be with the elder I still want to be prepared."_

With that he got ready to go to sleep. He hears a knock at the window and looks up. "Ah, Miyu-san what's up?" He said seeing her at the window. She pointed up towards the roof. "Oh, ok just a sec." she pulled herself up and left. _"I wonder what she wants."_ He thought, pulling himself up and out to the roof.

(Cue the sappy music)

He looks around for a second and sees her. "Hey Miyu, what did you want to talk about?" he asked. "Kenichi-san…will you promise me something?" she asked him seriously. _"Huh? This must be important."_ "O-of course Miyu-san, what is it?" he said nervously. "Come back safely." She said "you're my very first friend, and I don't want to lose you."

He turned red as a cherry "W-wha? D-don't be s-silly m-m-Miyu-san. The elder will be with me the whole time so I shouldn't be in any danger except the elder's train-" he cut himself off as he realized what he was saying. _"THE __**ELDER**__ IS TRAINING ME! HOLY SH*T I'LL BE IN MORE DANGER THAN A LEAF IN A FOREST FIRE!! THAT'S WHY SHE'S SO WORRIED!!"_

His soul started to float away as he pictured the elder _"Lets start out slow ken-chan. FIVE HOURS OF NO HOLDS BARRED SPARING AGAINS WILD BEARS!" _His soul continued to float away until "Kenichi-san!" Miyu yelled shaking him "you aren't even there yet! Calm down!" His guardian angel rabbit dragged his soul back to his body. "AH! NO BEARS! Ah, oh, sorry Miyu-san don't worry if I've survived this long here at Ryozanpaku then a few weeks on a mountain shouldn't kill me," he said more to reassure himself than her.

Miyu still looked worried "Ah don't worry Miyu-san I can't die until I've fulfilled my promise to you remember" She looked at him "Huh what promise?" He smiled "The reason why I'm getting stronger, my promised was to be strong enough to protect you," he said with a smile "and I still have a long way to go!" It was Miyu's turn to blush at his compliment. "I guess you're right Kenichi-san." She smiled "Good night." She said as she jumped to her room. _"For his sake I hope he's right."_

Whew so here's chapter two. Sappy but necessary to the plot I'm trying to change from the main story

Read and review or I'll sic Appachai on you!


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for sticking with me your patience will be rewarded with my new chapter enjoy!

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

Kenichi woke up and made his futon. He sighed "Well I guess I'm ready for the trip." He got up and grabbed his bag. "Time to go," he said "wouldn't want to keep the elder waiting after all." He left his room closed the door and headed to the dining room. "Morning every- huh," he cut himself off "where is everyone?" he asked to really no one.

Thunk! A shurikan landed in front of him, "WHAA! Shigure-san *huff* don't do that!" he said to the weapons master clinging to the ceiling. "Outside…" and she wandered away. "Huh, what was that about?" Kenichi walked outside and saw everyone waiting for him. "So Ken-chan, are you ready to go?" the elder asked him seriously with the purple aura he used to scare Kenichi the first day he came to the dojo. Needless to say, our lovable hero had to use every ounce of will power to keep from pissing himself. "Uh…elder I think you should let up on the killing intent he's about to go into shock" Kensei said to the elder. The elder also realized this and let up on the killing intent to where it just made Kenichi nervous. "Y-yes elder," Kenichi finally managed "I'll train as hard as I can!"

The masters looked pleased except Appachai who would miss talking to and beating our stories hero. However, Miyu still looked worried "Kenichi-san…" Kenichi stopped her by smiling and saying "You don't need to worry I made you a promise didn't I. I promised you I would come back safely, and that's a promise I won't let you down on. So stop worrying and say something encouraging already." Kenichi almost begged at the end. Miyu giggled a little "All right Kenichi-san" she said "Come back soon, we'll all miss you, even though some of us won't show it." With that she looked over at Sakaki with a disapproving glare. "So Ken-chan, are you ready to go?" The elder asked him. "Not yet," he sends Nijima, Takeda, Ukita, Kisara, and Tanimoto an e-mail say saying he would be gone for about two weeks, turned to the elder and said "now I'm ready elder."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With the Shinpaku alliance_

Nijima, Takeda, Ukita, and Kisara get Kenichi's e-mail the reactions were…mixed at best. "WHAT? MY ASSAULT GENERAL WON'T BE HERE FOR TWO WEEKS!!!" Give you a cookie if you can guess who that was. "Hey you oni calm down it just means that we need to get stronger so we can keep everyone safe while he's away." Ukita said calmly while lifting the iron bar bells over his head. "Yeah after all" punch "we aren't" punch punch punch punch "pushovers our selves!" Takeda says with a final left straight busting another hole in the punching bag. Kisara only whispered to herself "How did he get my phone number?" The alien looked over at her "Oh if you're wondering why he has your phone number I gave it to him so he could let you know if something happened. You also have his number listed under 'weak-legs' if it makes you feel better!" She bristled up like a cat "WHEN DID YOU GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS ON MY PHONE!!" Thus she proceeded to chase him around their 'base', the demon laughing the entire time like the dark prince he believes himself to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Tanimoto_

"Training huh, I guess that alien is going to be bugging me even more now. Damn it Shirahama you always choose the worst time for every thing." As he steps out of the alley cracking his knuckles walking away from the know unconscious thus that had tried to mug him for his wallet. "And not to mention that sister of his will annoy me the whole time he's gone. I can never beat her at Othello! It's infuriating it's like she…AH that's how she does it she plays from my perspective, and sees the best moves, anticipates two moves ahead, and seals off the best route for me, allowing he to take more stones for herself! HA I can win now and I'll make her leave me alone until Shirahama is back to distract her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Tanimoto and the rest of the gang make there own appearances finally the pairings are as follows:

Kenichi/Miyu- NO DISPUTES OR I STOP WRITING!!

Kisara/Ukita- Maybe but those two if the get paired at all

Takeda/Renka- They go well together but this probably won't even pick up until after the ragnarock Arc I'm open about this one probly during the D of D

Freya/Seig- Seig deserves a girl and Freya deserves better that Thor and they would match well also won't pickup until after ragnarock also during the D of D

Tanimoto/Honoka- BROTHER SISTER RELATION SHIP YOU PEDOS

I'm not sure weather to add berserker into the Shinpaku corps or not you guys decide for me.

POLL

Add: 0

Don't add: 0

And remember Review or I make you spar with Appachai *demonic aura*


	4. Chapter 3

Yo Ryuken here! Sorry for the extra long wait I just wanted to tally up the votes so far I have this:

**Berserker joins: 3**

**Berserker doesn't join: 0**

Damn…even though it's a small fan base I at least wanted ten votes [sadface][/sadface] If you get the html joke then props to ya! ON WITH THE SHOW!!

"speaking"

_"thought"_

**Technique/ Emphasis**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kenichi POV_

Now Kenichi didn't really mind the fact that the elder was going to train him at all sure he was scared shitless for the first few minutes of contemplation but now he was feeling a little different he wasn't scared at all nope, now he was **TERRIFIED.**

_Flashback_

"The mountain we're going to can't be reached by train or car," said the elder. "So instead I'll have to run there." Kenichi was listening, "Ok so how far do we have to run?" The elder started laughing "HAHA!! You're very funny Ken-chan **WE** will not be running **I **will be running **YOU** will be clinging to me for dear life, because **I** will be **RUNNING!**" Finished the elder, with his eye lights turned on (Ryozanpaku trade-mark) and aura coming off him in waves, he added "Are you ready?" he finished with a smile. _"What did I do to deserve this!?"_ thought our lovable hero before he signed his death certificate "Y-yes Elder I'm ready!" the elder's smile broadened "Well then hop on, the sooner we get there the stronger you'll be at the end of the trip." Kenichi took one last look behind him at Ryozanpaku, bowed, and climbed onto the elder's back. "Here we go Ken-chan." The elder's eye lights came on (trade mark) and the only thing that said they were there before hand were the small craters left by the elder's feet, Kenichi's strangled cry that lingered in the air for a good minute, and an almost invisible rabbit, floating in the air, looking very confused as to where its boy went.

_End flashback_

_"Note to self never ask the elder for any thing involving transport" _was the last thought our main character experienced before all his brain's functions were devoted to: HOLD ON SO YOU DON'T BECOME A ROAD MURAL!! Needless to say our hero was in for a rough couple of weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Alien's POV_

Nijima's immediate response to Kenichi's e-mail was creating training schedules for all of his troops he left Kisara, Ukita, Takeda, and Seig to their own devices. He could never find Tanimoto, or Hermit as he preferred to call him, he was forced to concede on that point. So he wound up doubling the muscle training programs he had for his "soldiers" to relive his frustration. The muscle training program he set up was based on Kenichi's 'light work out' as Akisame put it. However, being that they didn't **ALL** the necessary equipment, he was forced to edit out the muscle conversion part of the program. So by the end of the week the members of Shinpaku all gained about five pounds of muscle, and could be classified as around Kenichi one week into Ryozanpaku training in muscle mass only. _"They should be able to put up a half-way decent fight against Ragnarok's thugs,"_ thought Nijima. _"now all I can do is hope nothing happens to the others."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Takeda and Ukita POV_

Similar to the Alien they knew that they had to get stronger as well because they couldn't depend on Kenichi to bail them out if things got hotter than they could handle. "Hey, Ukita" Takeda said. "What's up Takeda?" give you a dollar if you figure it out. "I think we should ask those guys at Kenichi's dojo for some help. We won't be strong enough to fight against the second fist and we wouldn't last seconds against number one. Kisara already said that number three was hers so we don't need to worry bout that, but still we would be in some hot water if we ran into number two." Ukita getting the point while Takeda was talking interrupted him "So we should go to Shirahama-san's dojo and ask them to help our training." He finished for Takeda. "Exactly, so we should probably go now since we're so close." said the boxer. "Alright Takeda Lets hope they say yes." said the judoka. "You and me both, Ukita, you and me both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kisara POV_

She sighed while playing with the cats at Sieg's mansion. She went over to let Sieg know about Kenichi, and as thanks he led her to the room where he kept the cats he used as bribes for her, then ran off saying something about controlling the rhythm in his song of battle or some such nonsense. She enjoyed herself amongst the kittens for a good few hours, then reluctantly went off to Ryozanpaku to tell the dairy-cow about the room full of kittens and blackmail her into training her with it. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she really needed to be stronger if she wanted to stand a chance against Freya-neesan "Now all I have to do is somehow manage to ask dairy-cow to train me while she's in 'Kitten-lover mode' (copyright Miyu/Kisara product)" she sighed "this is gonna be a long few weeks." She had no idea how right she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a muddy this time but I was drained from a log week of school Berserker poll still up PM me for suggestions/ new ideas for the story

And remember R&R or I'll sic Appachai on you


	5. Chapter 4

To my dearest fans who endured my long absence I have two words: HIGH SCHOOL

Damn I hate being bogged down by stuff like that any way back to the new chapter

My inspiration: Watching Kenpachi's multiple fights seeing as how he doesn't care about his injuries that is going to be my OOC for Kenichi

"speech"

_"thought"_

**"technique/shouting"**

_**"you'll see"**_

LET'S GO STEEL SHATTERING FIST CHAPTER FOUR

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenichi had blown his lid. "RAAAAAGH!!" After three days of living off walnuts that took ten minutes of Herculean effort to open you tend to go a little nuts if you'll pardon the pun. And trying to take food from the Elder, then getting lost chasing him doesn't help much to this effect. All in all…our hero is screwed.

_"Sorry ken-chan but this is the best way for it to happen"_ thought the elder, as he meditated listening to the forest and the animals in it.

_"Shit I can't pass out here"_ Kenichi thought as he limped towards where he thought the campsite was. _"I made Miyu a promise I can't fall here not when I still hav-"_ succumbing to the darkness of fatigue the last conscious thoughts of our hero _"Not here…Miyu I'm sorry"_ A shadowed figure stepped out of the trees and lifted our hero away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ryozanpaku-_

CHINK! Miyu looked up from the dishes and saw Kenichi's cup split in half evenly top-to-bottom no other cracks almost like it had been cut "Ah Kenichi-san's teacup!" Shigure appeared from the ceiling "A bad omen." and then looked at the rest of Kenichi's table ware. Everything soup bowl, rice bowl, soup spoon, his cushion, his plate, even his chopsticks they were all split perfectly in half. "Eh?" Miyu tilted her head to the side even her guardian kitten looked confused. "A very bad omen." Shigure finished.

_"Kenichi-san you made me a promise I can only hope you're strong enough to keep it."_ She kneeled down next to her futon and prayed for her friend. _"Kami-sama please let Kenichi-san come back safe"_ She then got into her futon and fell into a troubled sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author-Ryu secret technique FIST OF THE CLIFF HANGER**

No I'm kidding I won't be that cruel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, I feel like Appachai kicked me through a wall again." Griped our hero as he woke up. "Oh you're awake" said a kind looking man. He was tall with a very muscular build, kind brown eyes, and grayish blue hair down to about his mid-back. "My name is Ishinsai Ogota; I live here in these mountains because I believe society has too many flaws for me to live with." He finished with a slightly forlorn expression on his face. "I saw you collapse and brought you here so you wouldn't die out there. The bears here eat carrion as well as live prey." Kenichi shuddered and then spoke -ROAR- or tried to before his stomach spoke for him "Umm…" Ogota waved him off and offered him a bowl of rice "Here you look hungry." The rice vanished as fast as Appachai's training statues. "Thank you very much." Kenichi bowed and asked Ogota "Do you have any chores you need help with?"

Later…

"Is this the last one Ogota-san?" said Kenichi after chopping the last log. "Ah you're already done Kenichi-kun?" He asked mildly surprised. "Yeah that was the last is there anything else you need?" Kenichi asked. "If you really want to do something can you go fill these buckets with water and bring them …" Ogota trailed off when he realized he was talking to Kenichi's after image and noticing the buckets were gone he just decided to follow Kenichi's trail incase something should happen, "_After all I can't let such promise just slip from in between his fingers."_ Thought the saint of fists.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenichi looked up from filling the buckets. He heard a rustle in the bushes. _"That's probably the elder"_ He picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could at the bushes resulting in a dull thud of rock on flesh. "HA!! COME OUT ELDER I KNOW I HIT YOU!! THAT'S FOR LEAVING ME TO DIE OUT IN THESE WOODS!!" Kenichi shouted at the bushes. **"RAAOOR!!"** A huge bear jumped out at him.

A Bear appeared! - (Cue the dragon quest boss fight music)

1-Try and fight it off chance of survival 0.00002%.

2-Throw mud in its eyes and run chance of survival 30%

3-RUN LIKE APPACHAI WANTS TO SPAR WITH YOU!! Chance of survival 50%.

Needless to say our hero went with option three. "HOLY SHIT!!" and with that Kenichi was of like a shot. **"ROOARGH!!"** The bear was keeping up quite well _"Glad I remembered to read about these guy's before I left to come here this guy can run, 60 kilometers per hour! That almost tops Nijima's escape speed!" (62.7 km per hour if you needed to know)_ He jumped another bush running in hopes of slowing that monster down, no such luck, it just kept on coming. _"No trees that thing climbs as well as it runs."_ Jumped another bush and got snagged by a branch and fell. _"SHIT!"_

The bear caught up and tried to crush him, Kenichi rolled out of the way and got back on his feet. Faster than you would think for a monster that big its second claw came down and raked against Kenichi's chest blood spattering its muzzle. Kenichi's thoughts at that moment froze and deep within himself something clicked and came exploding up _"I CAN'T DIE HERE I STILL HAVE A PROMISE TO KEEP!!"_ Kenichi's eyes snapped open and burned with killing intent, enough so much that the bear backed up a little. "I won't die here…_**I've got a promise to keep…SO GET THE HELL OUTTA MYWAY!"**_ Kenichi's ki sky rocketed and the bear started to back up. Kenichi wouldn't have any of it _**"Were do you think you're going? You chase me through hell and back, leave me with a scar that will never heal properly, and expect to get away without a scratch? That isn't gonna happen"**_ he spoke while getting into a stance. _**"Push forward bit by bit…"**_ he started _**"MUBYOSHI!!"**_ His fist struck directly over the beast's heart killing it one-shot. _**"Take that… you…ugly…sonuva b-"**_ his last word was cut off from his fatigue and he collapsed. _"You see that Miyu? Nothing is gonna make me break your promise. I think I should get some sleep though gonna need rest for tomorrow's traini…"_ and with that thought he passed out.

"Oh no, Ken-chan…what am I going to do now?" thought the Elder, "This is not what I though would happen, but I promised Akisame and myself no matter what happens he is our precious first disciple and I will not allow him to fall to the path of asura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OH YEAH BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!!

Nah I'm kidding it was kind of obvious that I was gonna change things when he ran into the bear. So thoughts, comments, suggestions, and flames are all welcome a review is a review after all


	6. Chapter 5

New chapter hopefully I'll get more than one review but with the fan base of this anime/manga it's looking pretty grim oh well. My new update policy is when I get three reviews or one moth passes I'll post an update

But for now enjoy the chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elder looked up when he felt another ki, darker and far larger than Kenichi's. "OH SHIT! Kenichi isn't conscious right now if Ogota finds him then I might never see him again." He said out loud while BOOKING IT straight to where he smelled the bear's blood. _"Never again will I allow someone close to me fall o the path of darkness,"_ he thought of Miyu's father _"nor will I allow Miyu to lose another person so close to her!"_ With that thought he now exceeded the speed of a bullet train. _"Let me make it in time!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ogota realized now with the Elders ki approaching so fast he needed to reach that boy quickly. He had held back the tailing so he was about half a mile away _"At the rate that cursed Elder is moving I may have to fight him"_ the Kensei realized _"as promising is I do NOT want unneeded conflict with that man!"_ And with that Ogota sped up towards where Kenichi was beginning to awaken.

Kenichi meanwhile was trying to shake off the feeling of fatigue the overdose of his ki gave him "I feel like I was brought back from the dead…again." He remembered the first time it had happened he didn't remember anything from the entire training before hand Miyu had finally told him that Appachai had kicked him through a wall and killed him, literally he stopped breathing. Akisame managed to revive him though. He then realized that a very large, very dead bear was on top of his legs preventing him from moving. "Oh shit I can't get this thing off of m-…" he trailed off _"Wait this is the bear that was chasing me, its dead, and it collapsed on top of me. How did that happen? All I can remember is getting this gash across my chest and everything fuzzy from there. The only thing I can pin to the memory is that I was thinking of Miyu. How does getting attacked by a bear and Miyu fit in the same…?"_ he decided to let his thoughts wander back to _"How the hell can I get out from under this bear? I don't have any strength left in me to move it."_

His guardian spirit started to freak out its charge was stuck, and chances are that another bear was the least of his worries. With that the concerned little spirit flew off to get help for his charge. Kenichi suddenly felt very alone and he couldn't figure out the sudden feeling of loss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With the Elder_

Trees blurring past him he noticed a small white rabbit spirit holding what looked like a bamboo leaf. Oddly enough it looked relieved to see him and gestured for the Elder to follow it towards Kenichi. "I think I'm getting to old for this." He said out loud while following the ghostly little figure.

_Rabbit POV_

"Allow me to introduce my self. My name is **Usagi Shiro**. I have been charged by Kami-sama to watch over this boy Kenichi Shirahama. Ordinarily I can't affect the human world but if my charge is in danger than I have the ability to find help for him, and necessary stop his soul from passing on which is harder than it looks it is a very determined spirit but at the same time very fragile so it must be treated very carefully. But at the moment my charge my be in danger of falling to the path of darkness, I as his guardian spirit, will not allow this to happen, but right now," he looks behind him "all I can do is hope that this Elder can win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OGOTA!" the Elder yelled. "I will not allow you to take my disciple from me and the others." The elder had dropped the calm face he usually wore and now had the visage of a terrifying warrior. _"SHIT! He got here faster that I thought,"_ mentally cursed the Kensei. "Ah it seems that you were the one that trained him, along with those other 'Masters' of Ryozanpaku." He placed a sarcastic tone on masters. "Never the less for a boy with no practical talent in the arts you sure have raised an amazing foundation of muscle training and technique. Who designed the training program, that sadistic jujitsu user? He did seem like the type to challenge the limits of the human body." The Elder's gaze never left Ogota's eyes. "Ogota if you do not leave I will be forced to fight you," Ogota started to sweat a little as the Elder's ki started building "_**and both of us know what would happen if I were to start fighting, don't we."**_ Ogota put his hands up in a gesture of surrender "Okay you win. I'll leave him to you," as he turned away _"for now, but rest assured you senile old fool, that child with become mine."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenichi was to far away to notice the two martial legends' 'talk' but close enough to feel a steady ki build up coming from his left, not that he could move but he would be as ready as he could be with a dead three and a half ton bear on top of him. "Ken-chan are you over here?" the elder asked nonchalantly. _"Thank you Kami-sama"_ Kenichi thought "Elder! Over here, I'm trapped under this bear!" The Elder looked at the impressive size of the beast "Well Ken-chan, good to see you did some hunting." Said the elder laughing as he pulled the bear off of our hero then he saw the imprint of Kenichi's fist and how deep it went. _"Ken-chan…just how much hatred did you put into this punch? This much force could easily make holes in tank armor. Ken-chan I need to make sure you can control this kind of fury for your sake."_ He thinks of his grand daughter _"And Miyu's as well she would be devastated to lose her first love, not that she realizes it. Unfortunately she inherited my thick skull in terms of people skills."_ Kenichi looked at the Elder who seemed to be lost in thought and tried to get his attention. "Elder, are we going to be training at all?" The Elder brought out of his musings looked back down at Kenichi and smiled. "Ah thank you for reminding me Ken-chan. I do have some training plans for you but it's nearly dark so we should probably get some rest after a proper meal. After all you're going to need all of your strength for this training." The elder finished with a not-so-reassuring smile. _"Oh shit I'm going straight to sleep after I eat if the Elder says I'm gonna get exhausted then I might not be breathing."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"What should I do to train him? I had thought he would become a Sei type fighter because of his pacifist nature. Apparently though, his Dou type nature comes from his bottled up rage. Because he was weak his rage simply accumulated because he couldn't channel it into anything, however because we gave him the tools to be able to change his life the rage now can be used, and seeing that fifteen years of unreleased rage channeled into one punch is enough to punch holes in steel…THAT'S IT! I KNOW WHAT TO TEACH HIM NOW!!"_ With that in mind the Elder began going over his training schedule in his mind _"Because this happened earlier than I anticipated I have more time to pound this technique into his body, so let's see if I can't teach Ken-chan to control the demon that has awakened inside his fists."_

Kenichi rolled over in his sleep. _Floating, that's what felt, like he was suspended in water. "Why was that bear dead?" The image of the bear flashed across his mind. "Did I kill it, if I did, then how?" His promise to Miyu flashed through his mind __"Promise me you won't die."__ "What does that…" the bear's claws came down and raked across his skin."Then what happened? Its all blurry all I can see is red." Suddenly he heard himself through the red haze_** "MUBYOSHI!"**_ everything clicked._

Kenichi shot up out of his sleeping-bag ran out his tent into the night air, and vomited on a nearby tree. "I…I really-" He puked again "I killed that bear-" he pukes again "because my body wouldn't allow" he dry heaved "me to break my promise to Miyu." He calmed down, leaned against another tree, and slumped down against it. The claw marks now healed but permanently scared against his tanned skin. "'Promise me you won't die' huh Miyu, I'm alive and kicking. But at what price? Even though it was in self defense I ENDED A LIFE GOD DAMN IT! He slammed his fist into the tree next to him and made a small crater in the ancient oak. "Maybe Ryuto was right when he said the martial arts can't be used to protect." He sees the crater in the tree. He laughs hollowly "Ha-ha even when I'm not fighting these hands can only destroy." Closing his eyes he thinks back to Ryozanpaku. _"The masters have probably killed but they probably regret it to this day. If this is how I feel after killing a bear then I don't even want to think of how killing a human feels."_ Suddenly he felt a small nudge at his hand, looking down he sees a small bear cub. He leans to the opposite side of the bear and retches on the round tears running down his face. He gets back up and starts to stroke the bears head. "So was it your mother that I killed?" He asked to the bear, not getting a response from the now sleeping cub, he sighs "I wonder if I can bring him back to Ryozanpaku. Appachai likes animals so I know he'll be taken care of when I'm at school. I won't need to worry about Tochimaru-san because he'll probably get along quite well with this cub. I know Miyu would probably beg the Elder to keep it because he's cute. The only remote worry is that Ma-shifu might try to cook him but Appachai might kill him if he tried so no real worries, except for convincing the elder." he looks down at the cub and sighs again "I better be able to convince the Elder this little Guy won't survive in this forest alone. But we'll burn that bridge when we come to it." and he drifted off into sleep.

_"Well Ken-chan that speech alone convinced me I have no problems having that bear cub as our pet. However this mother bear's coat, I'll have Shigure make you some armor with it. After all the fur is the closest that that little cub will come to his mother again."_ The Elder looked up _"Ah to be young these were the feelings I also felt after taking a life and every time after they never dulled"_ he looks back at Kenichi _"I'm glad Miyu fell for you Ken-chan I'm sure that you will fulfill both promises you made to her."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY longest chapter I wrote for this story!

POLL TIME

Training

Ragnarock Fight (flashbacks of training)

The rest of the gang

PLEASE VOTE and review as well those are nice almost like cookies recommend it to friends to this anime/manga has a very small American fan base so every recommendation helps. REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry I'm late. I was reading other stories and forgot about my own for a while I expected to wait longer than that for 3 reviews. Anyway if you want to IM me with suggestions inner_ is my address I don't check my PM's at all for fanfiction. And I don't check my e-mail regularly either so "IM-ing" is the way to go. So without further gap filling

ON WITH THE SHOW!

"speech"

**"technique"**

_"thought/scene change"_

_**"Master class fight mode/Pissed of Kenichi"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ukita and Takeda - Ryozanpaku_

"WHY NOT!?" complained Takeda and Ukita at the same time.

"Well," Akisame started "because we can't teach you boxing," pointing to Takeda "and judo is different from the jujitsu that I teach." He finished pointing to Ukita.

"Then what about muscle training? Both of us know that you could give us a better work out than any gym in the world." Takeda said in an attempt to go for Akisame's considerable ego. It didn't work.

"You think I don't know that," said the jujitsu master "those 'work outs' that even the best gyms do in a year, aren't even close to the amount of training that Kenichi did in his first month here." He finished sounding accomplished with his tor-training methods.

Takeda and Ukita turned a little blue at that knowing some of the training methods Kenichi has done. Mostly his road-work running all over the city from one train station to the next that wasn't something they were ready for yet. Ukita got his bearings first and asked "Well if you can't train us then do you know anyone how can" Akisame looked pensive for a moment "and will." Finished Ukita just as Akisame opened his mouth. Akisame closed his mouth and looked thoughtful again.

"Well I do know a master boxer for Takeda, but for you, Ukita I'll have to bring you into the mountains for a while, but it isn't judo." Ukita looked a little disappointed "However, if he agrees to teach you for a while you should be about the same level Kenichi was, when he defeated that boy Seigfried, I about three weeks since you, unlike our disciple, have a lot of fighting talent for grappling style martial arts." Akisame thought to himself _"After all I have to find someone to abuse for three weeks. Since Kenichi left for the mountains with the elder I've been rather bored and Yamato Taiki is just the person to go to seeing as how his mind works parallel to mine we can compare notes on training."_

"Akisame-san?" Takeda interrupted his thoughts "Who's the master boxer that you were talking about?"

_"I forgot about this kid for a minute"_ Akisame remembered. "His name is James Shiba and he's on par with the masters here in strength, other than the elder."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Deep in the mountains_

"ACHOO!" The elder sneezed. _"I wonder whose talking about me?"_ As he picked up a, once again Kenichi with a dog-sized bear cub trotting behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back with Akisame_

Akisame finished "He lives in what looks like a drift wood shack under the train bridge that goes over the river. Tell him that I said you had more boxing potential than he did at your age that should get him mad enough to teach you." Akisame then chuckled _"More like mad enough to want Takeda here to prove what I said in his ring."_

"If you say so Akisame-san." As Takeda walked off Ukita was about to go with him but Akisame pulled him back.

"You should go and pack a bag for three weeks." Akisame said to the boy. "I'll go with you to take care of your parents' problems about leaving so suddenly." The aura behind Akisame might as well have said **"YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO ARGUE GET GOINING OR IT WON'T HAPPEN!"** Ukita needless to say slumped in defeat and led Akisame to his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_James Shiba's Home_

"Well this is probably the place." Takedasaid looking at the run down shack. He walks up and knocks on the door. No answer. He knocks a little harder. Still no answer. Takeda thinks to himself _"Either he's out, or he doesn't want to answer. I'm betting on the second one, if he's anything like Kenichi's teachers though…"_ He knocks again while saying "Hello some one told me I could find the greatest boxer in the world here is anyone home?" The door flies open and there stands a large man with a handle bar mustache long goatee and an eye patch. _"Hook, line, and sinker this guy is just like Kenichi's masters."_

"I am the great James Shiba greatest heavy weight boxer in the world. What do you want brat?" shouted the now identified James Shiba.

"Koetsuji Akisame said that I could receive world-class boxing training here." Takeda stated plainly

Shiba was about to slam the door in his face but was curious as to why Akisame, that no-moustache fool, would send him here. "So what made him think I would help you?"

"Umm, his words were that I had more potential than you did at my age." Takeda said more than a little nervous by this point.

Shiba looked more than a little mad. "Well then…_**why don't we step inside the ring and find out. If you're as good as he thinks then I might teach you but if you're sub-par…well I'm not paying for the hospital bills."**_ Shiba said with his ki fired up as he invited Takeda into the boxing ring in the middle of the house. _**"After you."**_ As Takeda walked in he closed the door.

_"Kenichi…I'll see you at the top."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Akisame and Ukita_

"Huff…Gasp…How…much…further…Akisame-san." Puffed out Ukita while climbing the cliff.

"Not very far only about two an a half hours till we're there. If we hurry we'll get there before sun down." He said while jumping up the cliff.

_"Kenichi I can now appreciate what you go through on a daily basis. Your masters put you through hell no wonder you look so exhausted at school now."_ Ukita kept climbing _"I won't hold you back Kenichi you gave me back the pride as a martial artist that I lost. I hope that I can repay you by getting stronger and helping your way to the top…or push you farther down as Akisame put it."_

_Flash back_

"So Akisame-san…Why did you decide to climb to the top of the martial arts world?" Ukita asked.

"Hahaha. Ukita-kun you have to realize something." Akisame said after he finished laughing "Kenichi isn't climbing his way to greatness, he's falling his way there." Akisame held up a hand to stop Ukita's question before it came. "Climbing indicates that you can stop if you get tired and continue on if you want to keep going that is the greatness of a sports player or a professional. The greatness of a martial artist is falling into a bottomless pit because no matter how god you become, there will always be people who want to fight you. You can't just quit the world of martial arts and expect to get away cleanly. The only way to get out of the world of martial arts is to become cripple or dead. Remember that Ukita, you and Takeda have just made the jump…_**Too late to back out now."**_ As he led Ukita towards the mountain's base

_End flashback_

_"Kenichi I swear I'm going to catch up to you, and I'm gonna help you on your path to greatness."_ Ukita glared determined at Akisame, behind his sunglasses, when he reached the top of the cliff he said "Lets hurry up I don't want to be in the open when the sun goes down."

_"Those are good eyes Ukita. I hope they don't lose that conviction when we start too train you."_ Akisame thought. "Ok Ukita It's this way if you run the whole way it should take about one hour. Try to keep up." As he took off.

_"I'm coming Kenichi just watch me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WOO HOO! Four pages!

I had to bring in something I mentioned in the earlier chapters I hope I did a good job.

Same deal as last chapter only the review count is going up to five

So five reviews by different people and you get an update or you be cheap bastards about it and wait a month

POLL

Should Ukita and Takeda arrive when they normally do, Earlier, or later?

YOU MAKE THE CALL!


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update guys I was in Europe for a week and a half so my brain is a little scrambled.

Kisara, Miyu, Sieg, and the alien take up the spot light in this chapter.

"Speech"

_"Thought/ Scene change"_

**"Shouting"**

_**"Laser Eye mode"**_

SHOWTIME!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kisara POV_

CRUNSH! CRACK! The sound of the former Valkerie's training posts being brutalized echoed throughout the abandoned building. Each kick punctuated by a sharp crunching sound coming from on of the variety of wooden boards that littered Kisara's training room.

"I can't let that wimp leave me in the dust," SNAP! The board she was beating had at that moment decided to give way and shatter from the center outwards. "And I have to show that dairy cow her place."

Kisara smiled as she replaced the board with a thicker one and started up her signature jump. "DOUBLE!" as she slammed her first leg down on the board. "AXE!" as her second leg came down. "KICK!" as it made contact and broke the board in half. _"Better watch yourself dairy co,"_ as she got up from her crouch between the two broken halves of the board. _"I'm catching up."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ryozanpaku_

"Achoo!" Miyu rubbed her nose. _"Is someone thinking about me?"_ She turned around and saw Sakaki. "Sakaki-san have you seen Akisame-san? I haven't seen him in a few days, I'm a little worried." She finished.

"Huh? I don't know the last I saw him he said he was gonna visit an old friend or something." Sakaki shrugged off the question and looked around. "Hey Miyu, has the dojo always been this quiet without Kenichi?"

Miyu tilted her head to the side. "Now that you say something Kenichi-san did make the dojo livelier. Everyone seems depressed that he's gone even Shigure-san is quieter than usual." Realizing how big an impact Kenichi really had on the dojo.

"Bah! I'm not depressed at all," clearly lying "I'm just bored because I don't have anything to do." He sniffed and thumbed his nose while Miyu just gave him a blank stare. "AHG! I'm gonna get a drink."

Miyu smiled as he walked away. Her smile faded as she thought about Kenichi again she clasped her hands over her chest and prayed again. _"Come back soon Kenichi-san everyone misses you terribly. I miss you too, please come back safe and sound."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nijima POV_

"HAHAHAHA! Keep training, wimps only 200 more to go!" He commanded his underlings. _"Hehehe the training is just as I pictured it when Kenichi gets back I'll have to thank him for letting me see his basic training. It's working wonders on my soldiers."_

True to his thoughts all the members of the Shinpaku Alliance were getting very strong very quickly even though they did there share of complaining. However there complaints soon turned into amazement at how much tougher they were and they started training harder, much to the alien's glee.

_"It's amazing how much fear can influence people to surpass their limits. They throw themselves into training because right now we're very vulnerable; Ukita, Takeda, Kenichi, Hermit, and even Kisara are no where to be seen. The only person that can fight properly among us is Sieg, and it gets harder and harder to find his training grounds."_ Nijima was grateful for the small graces because Ragnarock hasn't figured that they were so vulnerable…for now these things seldom last, _"and when they figure it out we need to be able to hold our own. Right now it's like playing chess with nothing but the pawns and one rook, while the enemy has a full field. But if I play this right I can protect my whole field by moving only one piece myself and the other pieces will move on there own."_

"GET BACK TO WORK YOU WEAKLINGS!" He shouted. _"I need to contact Sieg."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sieg POV_

In a park next to the river that Sieg first chased Nijima to. "LALALALA!" Sieg had found new inspiration for a song it came as a prelude. "A name…AH I KNOW!" He exclaimed.

"A dark prelude of ominous things to come, with a light at the end. Bold percussion to open the stage, followed by a strong brass to show the approaching darkness, then light fleeting strings gradually getting softer and softer to show the light being slowly suffocated." Sieg rambled on to himself and didn't notice a presence near him.

"Still writing songs, Sieg?" A deep voice came from behind him. "Then again as the former sixth fist I'd expect nothing less.

Sieg saw the shadow over him and spun around with a back hand aimed at Berserkers head. Berserker ducked out of the way but Sieg kept spinning and sent a low kick towards Berserker's face. Berserker thanks to his super human reflex rolled backwards out of the way onto his hands and sprung feet first towards Sieg's abdomen. Sieg wasn't a counter specialist for nothing, jumping back and tightening his muscles before the impact he managed to avoid any serious damage.

"Good…GOOD! IT'S SO **GOOD** TO SEE YOUR SKILLS HAVEN'T DULLED IN THE SLIGHTEST WHILE YOU WERE GONE!!" Berserker shouted "You know what I've always been afraid of, Sieg its BOREDOM!" Berserker continued. "Fighting is so MUCH FUN! But even fighting is starting to bore me. You know why? NO ONE I FIGHT EVEN SHOWS A CHALLENGE!! I'VE GOTTEN SO **BORED **WAITING FOR A CHALLENGE!" Berserker rushed straight towards Sieg "SHOW ME A CHALLENGE **SIEG**!!"

_"This isn't good even though I can use 100% of my skills on this terrain Berserker is in a whole other league from me. The best I can hope for is a chance to escape."_ Sieg met Berserker's charge with a spinning back hand to the side of his head. Berserker ducked down and aimed a spin kick aimed at Sieg's knees. Sieg cart wheeled over the swipe, and axe kicked at Berserker's head coming out of the cart wheel. Not enough time to dodge Berserker crossed his arms over his head and blocked the kick. Sieg not wanting his leg to be grabbed used Berserker's arms as a spring board and back flipped into his stance.

"This is the rush I've been looking for," Berserker said. "The thrill of not knowing whether I'll win or lose. This euphoria of uncertainty, THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR!!"

Reenergized by the fight he charged anew. He charged in with a haymaker, Sieg jumped back knowing it was a set up for another attack. After Berserker missed he kept going into a forward hand spring and launched himself at Sieg both feet first. Sieg wasn't surprised and bent back into a bridge and kicked Berserker's back and using him as a spring board again Sieg flipped into a standing position while Berserker caught his balance before he crashed and did a backwards hand spring into a charge toward Sieg.

_"My dark lord I'm sorry that I may be unable to help you in the near future."_ Sieg thought to himself and out of the corner of his eye saw the demon himself hiding from the fight. _"My lord has come to support me in spirit!"_ Sieg then shouted a loud "MY DARK LORD I SHALL NOT FAIL! **I WILL FIGHT TO MY LAST BREATH!"** His ki flared golden yellow and Berserker stopped cold he'd never seen or felt the aura of someone prepared to die for there cause only to win one fight! **"PREPARE YOURSELF BERSERKER! **_**LALALALA" **_Sieg shouted as he charged towards Berserker__with the will of someone at the brink of death. He grabbed Berserker and put him into a submission hold so neither of them could escape.

"You're kidding right? WE'LL BOTH DIE YOU IDIOT!" berserker screamed as he struggled.

_**"DO THESE LOOK LIKE THE EYES OF A MAN WHO'S JOKING?!"**_ Sieg yelled _**"LALALALA! REQIUEM BUSTER!"**_ Sieg shouted as he back flipped into the river _**"GOOD BYE MY DARK LORD I SERVE YOU IN THE NEXT WORLD!"**_

"SIEG NO!" Nijima in a rare display of emotion began to tear up and he developed a dark aura he only had done so once in his life before.

_**"Your request for death is denied Sieg. I have no use for a corpse. What you are useful for is a comrade in arms and my greatest friend. Thus I refuse to let you die." **_Nijima dove in after them. Using the over developed muscles in his legs for someone else's sake for the second time in his life Nijima caught up to them just in time to see Berserker break away and swim to shore Nijima swam even faster to catch Sieg.

He caught up and dragged an unconscious Sieg to the opposite shore Berserker saw them and froze in fear when Nijima made eye contact and spoke _**"You can't win and I can't leave Sieg without medical attention so if you turn around so will I and we can pretend this never happened. Deal?"**_ with out even waiting to hear his reply Nijima was off like a gunshot running fast as a master class fighter leaving a dark aura trailing after him straight towards Ryozanpaku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I officially kick ass

Ten reviews or one month for the next update the choice is yours.


	9. Chapter 8

Damn sorry for the late update it's only one day so you can't crucify me! _ I hope…

Anyway check out my Hellsing story I only have one chapter up but it's pretty good in my opinion but you guessed it it's only about 1500 words for the chapter sorry I just can't write those 10,000 words a chapter novels I have enough difficulty with just these 1500 word short ones! As an apology here's a long chapter.

10 reviews for an early chapter otherwise you wait a month

"Speech"

_"Thought/scene change/phone"_

**"Shouting/technique"**

_**"Eye laser mode"**_- you see this a lot

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ryozanpaku_

"Oi! Any one else feel that really dark ki heading this way?" Sakaki yelled from the living room area.

"Clam down Shio it's probably just another challenger," Kensei drawled from the hallway near Shigure's room.

"Yeah but even if they have that much ki you think they can open the gate." Shio continued "I'll go open the door for him, _**if it is a challenger then good I was getting bored without Kenichi around."**_ Sakaki walked to the door and opened it just in time to see a black streak fly through the now open gate. Sakaki blinked for a second and then thought to himself_ "Was that a demon or an alien? He was carrying someone looked like he was hurt."_

Nijima rushed straight to Kensei. _**"My friend got into a bad fight and you need to help him."**_ Nijima demanded still in his overpowering-lord-of-darkness mode. _**"Please he's one of the only friends I have that accept me for who I am and don't care about my differences"**_ Nijima's ki was starting to ebb away.

"Well I can't say no to that now can I. I would have helped out anyway your Ken-chan's friend aren't you relax the boy is in good hands." Kensei said calming Nijima down. "From what I can see his bones are all intact only some fractures but nothing crippling he's taken in some water which is why he's unconscious." Kensei said placing a hand on Sieg's chest and pushing slightly. Sieg turned into a fountain and then shot awake.

"Bwah *cough cough* I'm alive?" Sieg said coughing up the rest of the water in his lungs. He looked around and saw Nijima. "My lord you saved me? But why?" Sieg looked, like someone who god told him the meaning of life was chicken soup, absolutely shocked.

"Sieg," Nijima began "you are one of my most useful pawns as well as one of the more powerful pieces I control. But beyond that, Sieg you are my friend and I won't let one of the few friends I have die."

Sieg looked like he could die without regrets Kensei smiled tilted hi hat down and walked out of the room to look for Shigure camera at the ready until "Ah thanks," Kensei turned around and saw Nijima and Sieg bowing towards him. "You really saved his life and we just wanted to say thanks" said Nijima.

Kensei inwardly sighed _"Damn it my camera's collecting dust right now!"_ He waved them off. "He's safe now he wasn't in any danger al you needed to do was use CPR and he would have been fine. I have some errands to do so you guys should head home its pretty dark out and the guy that did this to him might still be around so you should hurry away."

Sieg left first but before Nijima left Kensei tapped his shoulder. "You have plenty of strength so why not use it to protect yourself or others? I saw the amount of ki you were putting out why hide your strength?" Kensei wondered.

"I used my strength once before and it scared me when I finished fighting." Nijima looked down "I don't remember it very well all I remember is being about ten and watching some other kids a couple years older than me tormenting a stray dog I had been taking care of. After that everything got fuzzy but the next thing I remember is seeing those same kids beaten bloody and broken." Nijima paused. "It scared the hell out of me in all seriousness I badly hurt those kids when they were all at least a foot taller than me. After that I swore the only time I would fight was to save my life or the life of my friends if I should get any."

Kensei looked pensively at him. "You should come here every once in a while keeping all that ki bottled up is bad for your body we can help you control your impulses since you follow the path of katsujinken, the fist that saves life, like everyone here at the dojo. Miyu especially can help you because she is in a similar situation."

Nijima looks confused at that and Kensei explains "because Miyu was brought up with the martial arts she had to fight for her life several times I'm not sure of all the details but something happened to her when her mother died and her father vanished so, the Elder tells us, and if something triggers her emotion the wrong way then she goes berserk similar to what happened to you when you were small."

Nijima nodded and Kensei continued "however she has been trained in the martial arts since she could walk by a man stronger than I will ever be in this or the next life time." Nijima paled and Kensei looked at him seriously "you should begin to see the difference by now she has a much darker beast within her than you do." Kensei looked up and in a lighter tone said "if you ever need anything then we here at Ryozanpaku can always lend a hand." Kensei smiled and shooed him out the gate. "You should head home now I'm sure you parents will be worried."

Nijima looked down for a second then back up. "Yeah…Thanks again for saving Sieg…and your advice, I'll stop by when I can" Nijima turned and ran off to catch up with Sieg.

_"You choose your friends wisely Ken-chan. That boy will grow up to great things…Now where did I put my camera?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Takeda_

The door to James Shiba's "house" opened up after three weeks of Takeda's entering. The afore-mentioned boxer hopeful stumbled out onto the grass and promptly fell over from exhaustion. "Damn I know Shiba sensei's training works but," Takeda rolled over onto his back "he doesn't know the meaning of 'limits' does he?" Takeda thought out loud.

"Not on your life brat." The underground boxing champion said as he loomed over him. "Wimpy mustache knew what he was talking about though you got a lot of talent…but not as much as I did so in compensation for the amount of talent you're lacking you have to work twice as hard as I did" Shiba admitted.

Takeda smiled for the first time in three weeks "Thanks Shiba-sensei, coming from you that means a lot." He then stood up with a little difficulty "I'll be back tomorrow sensei! I need to see my family they've only heard me on the phone and I might be forgetting their faces." Takeda joked.

Shiba grunted "Feh you better come back or I'll hunt you down and drag you back kicking and screaming," Shiba nodded "after all you're the only one with enough talent to accept my teachings of underground boxing and I'm not letting my legacy go to waste on some punk who doesn't show up for lessons! GOT THAT!" Shiba finished with his training voice.

Takeda stiffened at the tone of voice that hunted his nightmares for the last three weeks. "HAI JAMES SHIBA SENSEI!" Takeda responded automatically.

Shiba smiled "Good to hear it now get outta I'm gonna play pachinko."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Ukita_

Akisame looked at the sleeping form of Ukita and flared his ki Ukita bolted up and in the same movement threw his blanket at Akisame and charged after it directly towards the now obscured form of Akisame Koetsuji. _"He's improved a lot nice improvisation with the blanket and flawless timing with the follow up attack however the mistake…"_ Ukita fell onto the unforgiving wood in a heap tangled with his blanket. _"…was that he couldn't see me dodge either"_

Ukita groaned and looked up at Akisame "I almost had you he groaned out weakly…" Ukita thought _"Yeah right I wouldn't have caught him even if he stood still."_ Ukita untangled himself from the blanket and folded it up with the futon. While Akisame chuckled.

"Not eve close but you have improved I'd say you about Kenichi's level when he left for the mountains with the elder; nothing to laugh at since you got that far in three weeks." Ukita looked up in slight shock.

"Really? I couldn't tell how strong I was the only thing I could test up against are a pair of super-humans and a twelve-year-old that can toss me half way across that clearing." He chuckled "yeah meeting Naoki for the first time was pretty enlightening."

_FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK_

Akisame and Ukita finally reach the house after about four or five hour's worth of climbing. "Ukita I'm going to warn you the son of the man who is going to teach you jujitsu is on the same level as Kenichi don't make the mistake Kenichi did when he first spared with him."

"What was the mistake he made Koetsuji-san?" Ukita asked roughly. "Did something happen?" Akisame chuckled.

"He underestimated his foe." And with that Akisame "greeted" his friend Taiki Yamamoto. Needless to say Ukita almost shit himself.

"Wha-what-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!" Ukita pointed at the two of them. "HE THREW KNIVES AT YOU AND YOU JUST SHAKE HANDS LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED??!" Ukita was really confused.

"Of course this is how we always greet each other." The two of them said at exactly the same time. Ukita was so freaked out by the synchronization that he couldn't respond. Taiki offered his hand to Ukita, Ukita took the offered hand and regretted it. "He's not much better than Kenichi was when you brought him here."

Akisame nodded "I know I brought him here because he was originally a judoka. My jujitsu is too far from judo but yours is a bit closer so the transition from judo to your jujitsu to mine should be better than just going from judo to Koetsuji-Jujitsu." He looked over at the door "and I figured Naoki would want a training partner since no one comes up this far into the mountains and the Tengu is merciless as ever judging by how we haven't gotten a visit from you." Ukita just stopped listening when he said "Tengu"

_"This is way too far over my head, a Tengu gimme a break."_ Ukita thought to himself. He then asked Taiki "Excuse me Yamamoto-san, but where can I put my things?" Yamamoto looked at him for a second.

"Oh sorry, forgot about you for a minute." He turned to the house "Naoki can you come out here and show Ukita the way to the spare room." A few minutes later a child of about twelve came out and looked a little shocked at Ukita.

"Father is this," points to Ukita, "the person who is going to be training with us? He doesn't look much stronger than Kenichi did when he came here a few months ago."

Ukita wasn't really bothered, because Kenichi was a lot stronger than he was when he came hear in the first place to be at about the same level was a big boost for him, so he offered his hand to Naoki, "It's nice to meet you my name is Ukita I'm going to be training here for the next few weeks. Koetsuji-san said some good things about you I hope I can lean a lot while I'm here" he said with a grin.

The two masters looked at each other and nodded. _"And we're going to make sure you do hehehehe."_ Taiki spoke up "Why don't you two spar to give us an idea of the gap in skills we need to fix?" He led them to the same clearing that Kenichi and Naoki sparred the first time.

Ukita put on his shades because of the sunlight and double checked his footing seeing he wasn't going to slip on something he got into stance. Naoki noticed his observations and nodded Naoki had already done that when he chose his spot to start at.

Collective thought of Akisame Taiki and Naoki _"better than Kenichi did the first time."_ Akisame raised his hand "Ready, Ukita?" he nodded "Naoki?" Naoki nodded as well "BEGIN!"

Naoki charged forward Ukita sidestepped and grabbed Naoki's collar and leg **"KATTA GURUMA!" **and lifted Naoki up on to both shoulders he brought him down with his left arm Naoki realizing his position quickly swung his legs around Ukita's arm wrapped the at the shoulder and threw his weight down **"ARMLOCK TWIST TAKEDOWN!"** and Ukita hit the earth out cold.

_FLASH BACK OVER FLASH BACK OVER FLASH BACK OVER FLASH BACK OVER _

Akisame laughed inwardly at the memory of Ukita getting brought down because the move he used set up perfectly for Naoki's favorite throw. "Well Ukita-san, are you ready to go back?" Akisame asked.

"Honestly Koetsuji-san…I don't think I'll ever be ready this mountain is so peaceful I can see why Yamamoto-san stays here." Akisame nodded in understanding life in the city would be very different for Ukita now. "Koetsuji-san will you take me back here one week a month I really enjoyed the time I spent here and as much as I hate to admit it I see Naoki like a little brother now, but don't tell him I said that he wouldn't let me live it down."

Akisame nodded "if Taiki doesn't mind then I'll have no problem bringing you until you can find the way yourself. I'm sure Naoki wouldn't mind having a friend he can talk to regularly."

Ukita nodded and grinned "Thanks Koetsuji-san. That means a lot to me." Ukita walked out of the room and turned back to Akisame "I'm gonna say good bye can you wait for me at the front door?" Akisame nodded and Ukita kept walking till he got to where Taiki and Naoki were eating. "Hey Yamato-san I'm gonna be leaving now, and I wanted to ask if it's okay if I come up here one week out of every month to train."

Yamato nodded "That shouldn't be a problem. Actually it would be a welcome visit we don't get many visitors as you can see and it's good to have company." Naoki nodded and chimed in.

"Yeah and you can tell me more about the city you live in!" Naoki has a borderline unhealthy obsession with going to the city because he had lived in the mountains his whole life. And had the idea that the city looked like something out of "the Jetsons".

Ukita smiled "sure thing Naoki-bozu." Ukita bowed to Taiki and mussed up Naoki's hair "Make sure to train hard while I'm gone I want you to be able to throw me with your brute force not a technique when I get back." He looked at Taiki again and grinned "I'm sure your father will be more than happy to give you the right training to do so." Naoki's smile evaporated and grew very pale. "I'm kidding Naoki relax to prove my point he didn't laugh when I suggested it."

Naoki immediately realized this and clamed down but not before kicking Ukita very hard in the shin and rushing over behind his father while pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tongue.

"Ouch! You brat!" he just rubbed his shin and stood back up. "Ah whatever I'll consider it a going away present since I won't be back for a while. I'll be back in three weeks no later I promise you guys if you want to see me earlier then you'll have to score a point against the Tengu eh Naoki with a pointed glance at Taiki that he didn't miss he responded by slightly inclining his head and making signs so Ukita could memorize them to show to Akisame. "I'll go to Koetsuji-san now see you!" He walked out the door to Akisame and showed him the sign language.

Akisame nodded and told Ukita the translation "We'll visit in about a week he's wanted to see Miyu and Kenichi for a while." Akisame sighed "guess we'll have to make room for them at the dojo." He nodded to Ukita "Come on the daylight can only get shorter it'll take about half as long to get down since I don't have to wait for you to climb up."

Ukita sighed _"that still means at least two and a half hours of hiking."_ Ukita sighed again "Okay lead the way Koetsuji-san"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Kenichi a week later_

"Well you've done enough now it's been a full month now and you've gotten the technique down and improve it by combining the principle into your Mubyoshi. So are you ready to go home now Ken-chan?" the elder asked Kenichi.

He was standing facing what used to be a ten-foot diameter boulder fist still extended and the ruble fanning out from the impact point in a 45 degree spread of pea-gravel sized pieces of rock. He turned and smiled his goofy smile that he got whenever people praise him. "I can go any time but you never told me the name of the technique why is that?" He tilted his head to the side a little.

The elder's face split with a grin. "I haven't told you a name because it doesn't have one. It's a technique I created just for you to break through the seikuken. Which I will have to teach you a variety of eventually you already know how to slip through it I made sure of that as you well remember."

Kenichi shuddered at the memory. "You used your seikuken for the first week then your Ryusui-seikuken and didn't let me eat till I could touch you either time. How could I forget something like that?!" Kenichi looked up again "What did you mean by you created the technique for me?"

The elder smiled his mysterious smile. "You'll have to figure that on your own Ken-chan, and because the technique is yours you are the one to name it and because it was integrated into your Mubyoshi that should be a separate technique as well. I'll leave it up to you to decide on the way back. Oh your phone is ring- Ken-chan where did you go?"

Kenichi was pressing the talk button before the Elder finished his sentence. "Hello?" Kenichi heard Nijima's voice on the other line.

_"Kenichi we need you back here really soon we got information that says Ragnarock is going to launch an all out assault against us. Please come as fast as you can I don't know when they'll get to the junk yard we're using since they know about the base already. My guess is at most a few hours get here as soon as you can Kenichi"_

"I'll be home in six hours can you hold out for that long?" Kenichi said in a worried voice.

_"I'm not sure but I'll try Takeda and Ukita had crash course training from friends of your masters so they should be fine if it's just regular delinquents but if they have to fight the second fist we're in trouble the third fist has a duel arranged with Kisara and we can't interfere with that but Sieg, Takeda, and Ukita are the best fighters we have. If worst comes to worst I can fight but I have to be alone with no allies around otherwise they'll get hurt."_

Kenichi blinked "Nijima since when did you know how to fight?" Kenichi was really confused at that.

_"I'll tell you when you get back but for now hurry back I have to go give the alliance their moral speech. Hope you get back soon I'm not sure how much time is left. _*click* Nijima had hung up.

Kenichi turned to the elder "I assume you heard the situation?" Kenichi asked without a doubt in the world the elder heard what Nijima said.

The elder grinned "All I heard was 'Kenichi we need you back here really soon' then I just packed everything up we're ready to go Ken-chan." The elder motioned to the neatly packed tents and sleeping bags "so let's go the faster way!"

Kenichi grew pale "f-faster" he said hollowly. "Wha-what do you mean by faster?" Kenichi stuttered out looking up in horror of his master.

The elder pointed at the telephone pole in the distance and smiled he then lifted Kenichi and the bags, and vanished the birds flew off the trees when the sonic boom hit them. Worst of all…Kenichi didn't have the time to scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OH YEAH BABY EIGHT PAGES OF MICROSOFT WORD!!!

Sorry for getting your hope up about the fight scene that's next chapter…remember when you get the next chapter depends on you 10 reviews and an early chapter release this is one of the more popular of the 20 count 'em 20 fictions in the whole section not to brag there should be at least ten people willing to submit their feed back. I should know the story gets about 20 hits daily I double check almost every other day so review ya cheap bastards or bitches depending on the gender of those reading.

No offence was intended in the making of this authors note.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry bout the late update I am a junior in high school and believe me it sucks. On top of that my internet shut down on itself so FML huh?

Ahem, enough ranting, now for what you really wanted to read

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

_Junkyard_ (AN: Subtle Nijima, very subtle what's next the abandoned warehouse I mean really, junkyards are seriously clichéd!)

Nijima sneezed _"Someone's talking about me. I hope it's not Ragnarock."_ After wiping his nose he stood up and looked over his Alliance. _"I hope Kenichi gets here soon Ukita and Takeda are strong but I'm not sure they could stand up to the second fist and they'd get broken if they fought the first fist that much I can tell right away. Seeing him once I could tell that guy entered the realm of unpredictability, I can't read him. Berserker is readable more or less because he's still human in terms of skill but the first fist of Ragnarock; Asamiya Ryuuto you are not someone to underestimate."_ Nijima finished his thoughts with a grim look.

The alliance seeing Nijima's grim face began going over their defenses again with a determination they never thought possible. The collective thought that ran through their minds, in one way or another, was this: _"We're gonna get hurt. But we won't go down without a fight!"_

Takeda and Ukita meanwhile were sizing each other up after being separated for so long they needed to know how much stronger the other had gotten. "You've gotten tougher Ukita." Takeda broke the ice while settling into his boxing stance.

Ukita nodded "You too Takeda your master must have put you through a ringer." Ukita said while getting into position.

They both looked into each others eyes KI flaring. Ukita was the one to break the stare. "I've seen enough Takeda your still the stronger one." Ukita said with a smile "but it's good to the gap isn't so wide as it used to be."

Takeda breathed out releasing his KI "Damn Ukita you got really good I'd be scared to be on the receiving end of one of your throws!" Takeda laughed. "Almost like old times eh Ukita?"

Ukita nodded "Yeah all we need now is some wannabe street-fighter." Ukita finished with a grin. Takeda spat his soda every where and started laughing.

"Bwahahaha! This is a first Ukita! You made a joke, a pretty good one too!" Takeda said through his laughs. "Didn't think you had it in you to make those kinda jokes," Takeda finished while breathing a little heavier.

Ukita's grin widened a little bit "There's a lot we need to catch up on Takeda." Ukita stiffened for a minute _"That felt like Yamamoto sensei's KI!"_ Ukita turned around and faced the direction it came from. "Yo, Takeda…" Ukita turned his head back to Takeda "how would you like to meet the man who trained me over the month and my sparring partner from the same place?" He finished with a shit-eating grin.

Takeda blinked and looked slack jawed. After a minute Takeda collected his thoughts and returned the grin in kind. "How far do I have to go and how fast are we running?"

Ukita crouched down knees bent "Follow the leader Takeda the striker." And took off like a shot.

Takeda was right behind him wondering _"What the hell kind of training did he go through it's like trying to chase that alien!"_

_Somewhere else in the ware house_

Nijima sneezed._ "Who keeps talking about me? I never get sick so I know it's not a cold. I wonder…"_ and his thoughts trailed off

_Back with Takeda_

Takeda wasn't struggling by any means he just had some difficulty matching his pace to someone who ran from bears in a mountain for a week and a half. Thinking to himself _"With this spring jacket on I can barely keep up with him. Maybe I should just take it off to keep up Shiba sensei wouldn't be able to tell…Would he?"_

Takeda's thoughts drifted back to Shiba's angry face_** "YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME YOU'RE A THOUSAND YEARS TOO EARLY! TEN-THOUSAND PUNCHES WITH EACH ARM AND WHEN YOU FINISH YOUR LIGHT WARM UP WE'LL SPAR FOR A FULL SIX ROUNDS!"**_

Takeda blanched _"No he'll defiantly notice."_ Takeda shook his head "YO UKITA CAN YOU SLOW DOWN MY SENSEI IS MAKING ME WEAR THIS CRAZY HIGH TENSION SPRING JACKET AND I CAN'T MOVE AS WELL AS I WANT TO!" Takeda yelled up to Ukita who was a good thirty yards ahead.

Ukita slowed down to a jog so Takeda could catch up "Yo Takeda what the hell kind of jacket are you talking about?"

Takeda without speaking undid the buttons on his shirt and showed Ukita his 'training jacket' "Shiba sensei said it's more reliable than weights because it puts tension on the entire body instead of just one part of it. Sensei tuned each spring to match my muscle structure so I would have an even distribution of pressure on my whole body."

Ukita just looked in shock at the thickness of each spring and how many springs made up the 'jacket' "Jeez put your uniform back on though, I don't want my master getting any ideas, and knowing him he'll make it brutal." Ukita shuddered thinking back to his training.

"Your late for that Ukita, Tou-san said that you would be doing weight training as soon as you got back. I managed to convince him not to send you to spar with the Tengu the first day back though so you should thank me." said a voice from above them.

The direction they had run led them to a park full of trees. Sitting in a tree was a small boy looking down on them with a smile on his face and a bag of sweets in his left hand. "Good to see you Ukita-kohai, Hehehe." The kid jumped down from the tree in front of them. "How have you been?"

"Naoki! How are you chibi?" Ukita identified the child and turned to Takeda. "Takeda this is my sparing partner he's my sensei's son, Naoki this is my best friend Takeda who I've told you about when I was training with you." Ukita told Naoki while gesturing to Takeda.

Takeda looked at Naoki with a mixture of confusion and amusement then he looked into Naoki's eyes. "Yeah I was a bit skeptical at first but he has eyes like Kenichi they both have that light that just shows they're strong but kind." Takeda offers his hand to Naoki "Nice to meet you Naoki-chibi I'm Takeda." He said with a smile.

Naoki's thoughts were completely different than Takeda's. Naoki saw the ridiculous amount of tension in the "jacket" Takeda was wearing and knew right off that Takeda was in the same class as Kenichi and now Ukita with his father's training. Accepting the hand Naoki smiled "Nice to meet you too Takeda, but the only one I'll let call me chibi is Ukita-nii!" Naoki said with a shit-eating grin.

Takeda for the second time today couldn't help but burst into laughter. He fell over and started rolling around on the ground. "UKITA-NII! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! YOU HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER NOW UKITA!! AHAHAHAAHAHA! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!!!" Takeda continued to convulse on the ground.

"Ukita, should we stop him or just let it go till it slows down enough to form coherent sentences?" Naoki asked in mild fear.

Ukita just shook his head and chuckled a bit "Let's wait for a while and see if he calms down. In the mean time, what do you think of the city now that you're here? Not all it's cracked up to be huh?"

_Back at the junkyard_

Nijima was sweating _"SHIT! My scout said that Ragnarock was coming right now, WHERE THE HELL ARE TAKEDA AND UKITA?!?!"_ on the outside he was composed and calm. He stood up and shouted out "TROOPS FORM UP!" There was a collective scramble to form up into their ranks.

He waits for them to all quiet down "Good, now you'll notice that commanders Takeda and Ukita aren't here at the moment." He paused, and placed his hands behind his back "I have assigned them as emergency supports and they are currently in the junkyard waiting out of sight. They are to arrive if you all are to become tired and you're fighting ability drops too low they are reserves because if they were to fight along side you at the present then they wouldn't be at full capacity if there was an emergency."

He turns his back to the crowd and sighs. "I need you all to promise me something." He turns to face them all. "I need you to promise me, that NONE OF YOU WILL BACK DOWN!! EVEN IN THE MOST DIRE OF SITUATIONS!! YOU MUST PROMISE THAT EVEN IF YOU ARE OUT NUMBERED OR OUT CLASSED YOU WILL FIGHT ON AND, _YOU! _**WILL! **_**WIN!**_"

The crowd cheers "WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN!"

Nijima shouts "**I CAN'T HEAR YOU! WHAT DO YOU PROMISE?"**

The crowd shouts again _**"WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN SHIN PAKU!"**_

Nijima smiles and nods "Good to hear from all of you now…_**TO YOUR POSTS MEN PLATOONS ONE AND TWO STAND BY THE WINDOWS PLATOONS THREE AND FOUR STAND READY AT THE ENTRACNCE AND PLATOON FIVE STAND BY TO TAKE IN CASUALTIES AND PREP YOUR BANDAGES AND DISINFECTANTS!"**_ Nijima barked his orders while thinking the whole time.

_"Please...Takeda, Ukita…Kenichi don't be too late these guys can only stall for so long before the fists take an interest and demolish us. You three are the only ones who can stop the second fist and I don't even know if Kenichi can beat Odin, but if they come too late then it won't even matter. "_

"MOLOTOV COCKTAILS INCOMING!" shouted voices from the windows. Nijima stood straight up _**"YOU BOYS KNOW WHAT TO DO FIRE EXTINGUISHERS AND SAND BUCKETS ARE RIGHT BY THE WINDOWS THEY AREN'T GONNA FORCE US OUT!" **_Nijima shouted_"If they want a fight then they'll have to come and get it!"_ he thought to himself.

_"Hurry up guys our time gets shorter and shorter and you're the only ones I can depend on to help."_

_Japanese country side moving at 80 km per hour_

"Ken-chan, you holding on okay?" the elder shouted back to Kenichi.

Kenichi suddenly got a feeling of foreboding. "I'll be fine elder hurry up I'm getting a bad feeling my friends are in trouble and I need to bee back soon or something terrible is going to happen to them."

"Oh really then we'd better hurry shouldn't we hold on tight Ken-chan." The elder then for the second time in that day broke the sound barrier, this time however Kenichi gave no shout but gripped harder with a look of hardened determination.

_"Don't worry everyone I'll definitely make it."_

_Back at the park_

"Bout' time you calmed down Takeda." Crossing his arms looking down at his friend he saw the time on his watch. _"Four thirty we left the ware house at four which means-"_ Ukita looked up; hauled Naoki onto his shoulders grabbed Takeda, and booked it to the junkyard. "TAKDEA AS SOON AS YOU CAN MOVE ON YOUR OWN LET ME KNOW WE'VE BEEN MISSING FOR HALF AN HOUR! NAOKI ME AND TAKEDA ARE GONNA BEAT UP SOME BAD GUYS DO YOU WANT TO HELP? THEY'RE PART OF RAGNAROCK THE DELINQUENTS I TOLD YOU ABOUT!" Ukita yelled to them through the wind pressure.

"Thanks for the lift Ukita but I can move now. Sorry for taking so long to calm down." Takeda said as he jumped out of Ukita's grip and ran up with him.

"No problem Ukita-nii! Yamamoto Jujitsu is built for a battlefield and multiple enemies so it will be good training for me." Naoki said as he leapt of Ukita's shoulders and kept pace with Takeda and called over to him "You should probably take off the training jacket since we're gonna be fighting so many opponents you want to be at full strength."

Takeda blinked and started taking off the jacket in motion "Thanks Naoki that woulda made me take a lot more hits than I'd want to." When he gets it off he started picking up speed "I'll go on ahead and clear give you two some room okay?" he says as he bolts off.

"That jacket slowed him down THAT much?!" Ukita gaped while he dashed.

Naoki looked at Ukita and grinned. "Well if we just let him go then we won't have any fun now will we. You remember how to run from a bear right?" Naoki said through his grin.

Ukita laughed and nodded "Of course I remember so on the count of three. One."

Naoki nodded not breaking stride "Two."

Ukita's feet left the ground at the same time as Naoki's dropping so their noses are inches from the ground and their legs tucked up to their chests.

"THREE!" Their feet kicked off the ground with the full power of their crouched legs and they were off like a shot. They caught up to Takeda just as he reached the junkyard and joined in the brawl. "Naoki remember the guys that have the white sash somewhere in their outfits are the good guys!"

"Got it Ukita, remember what we tried against the Tengu the last time we fought it?" Naoki asked.

Ukita crouched down grabbed Naoki's left arm and started spinning in a circle till colors started bleeding together.

Naoki strained his eyes till he saw the right moment "NOW!" Ukita let go and Naoki flew straight through a group of Ragnarock thugs clothes lining anyone in his arms reach till his momentum went down when his momentum wouldn't let him take down anyone else he grabbed the closest thug to him by the collar and threw the guy over his ear "Present, Yamamoto jujitsu YAMAMOTO NAOKI HAS ARIVED!" he shouted grabbing another thug and using his weight as a driving force knocked over another three.

Ukita shaking off the vertigo from the spinning grabbed the thug closest to him by the belt and collar threw them into the confused mob, with a battle cry of "**KATA GURUMA!**"

Standing tall he bellowed "PRESENT! YAMAMOTO JUJITSU! UKITA THE THROWER HAS ARRIVED!" Hoisting his next victim up by his collar he swung him into the group of five delinquents who jumped at him letting go at the end of the swing to watch the six of them go flying into the wreckage of the junkyard's many piles.

Takeda not to be out done weaved through a line of thugs hitting the first one with a clean left hook slamming the thugs head into the next thug's nose as he tried to charge at Takeda with a bat. "PRESENT! JAMES SHIBA UNDERGROUND BOXING! TAKEDA THE STRIKER HAS ARIVED!" he turned to see three more charging at him ducking the sloppy punches he cocked back his left hand "HOW ABOUT THIS!? MY **REVIVED LEFT FIST OF ILLUSION**!" his left fist blurred from one face to the next delivering a one hit KO to whoever got on the business end of his left straight.

_With Nijima_

"Commander you may want to look at this. Both Takeda and Ukita have entered the fray but a small boy seems to be fighting alongside them." Matsui handed Nijima a pair of binoculars. "The boy is friends with Ukita because their teamwork is incredible!"

_"That kid must have been Ukita's training partner in the mountains. Never would have figured he'd be that young."_ though the alien ruler. **"PLATOONS THREE AND FOUR CHARGE THROUGH AND REACH TAKEDA, UKITA, AND THE BOY THEY'RE FIGHTING WITH! GIVE THEM SUPPORT AND BRING THEM BACK HERE TO PATCH THEM UP! PLATOON TWO COVER THE ENTERANCE AND PLATOON ONE SPREAD OUT OVER THE WINDOWS PLATOON FIVE ASSIST PLATOON ONE WITH WHOEVER ISN'T TREATING THE WOUNDED! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" **He handed back the binoculars to Matsui "Let me know as soon as anything else happens, if you see Hermit, Sieg, or Kenichi inform me immediately along with any other fights that break out among the Ragnarock members."

He took back the binoculars and nodded. "YESSIR! SHIN PAKU!"

_"Honestly this is very good news the fact that Ukita's sparring partner is about as strong as Kenichi was before he left is a very good thing this means we'll be able to last until he shows up. Things are looking pretty good from where things stand now. We've been able to prevent them from getting inside the warehouse and our injuries are kept at a minimum because of the platoons rotating out after every skirmish. Hopefully now that Takeda, Ukita, and his friend are here we can take more offensive measures against those unorganized thugs. Sieg said that he would be able to help but I have yet to hear from him. Luckily I know that Seig never goes back on his word."_ Nijima straightened up and walked over to greet Ukita, Takeda, and Naoki.

Ukita saw Nijima walking towards them. "Ah Nijima sorry we're late I was picking up Naoki. He wants to help out because he's never fought against multiple opponents before and wanted to take the opportunity to train. Naoki this is Nijima, he isn't that strong but he's a smart general as much as I hate to admit the demon knows his profession." Ukita said with a tone of slight contempt.

Naoki looks Nijima over but stops at his legs. "Hey, your name is Nijima right? How the hell did you develop that kind of muscle structure with your legs almost like looking at, what I guess would be, an unfinished form of Akisame's muscle structure training. You must do some crazy training to get into that kind of shape nothing else about your body is special but your legs are at least four times as strong as Ukita's."

Nijima looked at the kid again but before he could say anything Ukita spoke up. "Yeah his legs are something else too bad the only thing he uses them for is running away. Even Kenichi can't catch him and I've seen the crazy training Koetsuji-san puts him through it's brutal!"

Naoki dead panned "He can't fight." Naoki looks at Nijima again. "You're right Ukita-nii this guy does know his profession the general isn't supposed to see combat unless the most dire of situations occurs seeing as how his legs can outrun Kenichi I'll bet he has great reflexes as well."

Nijima sighed and just walked over to Takeda. "So Takeda how hard did you laugh the first time he said 'Ukita-nii'."

Takeda scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Eh, about fifteen minutes of gasping for air. Ehehe I guess I'm kinda the reason we're late."

Nijima stared at him for a second then sighed "Well I'm glad actually it gave me a good opportunity to test out how strong these lumps really were without you. I won't say anything to promising but they did better than I had hoped for." Nijima shrugged "You actually couldn't have picked a better time to show up everyone was starting o get tired and you three show up cause chaos and viola their fatigue is gone. Amazing what a good morale will do for an army, isn't it?"

"COMMANDER!! SIEG SHOWED UP!! AND HE BROUGHT THOR WITH HIM!! THEY'RE TEARING THROUGH THE ENEMY RANKS HEADING IN A BEE-LINE STRAIGHT HERE! SIEG LOOKS A BIT WORSE FOR WEAR!" Matsui shouted from up on the catwalk from near the window.

Nijima looked over at Ukita and Naoki "Ukita, Naoki can I ask you to go help those two get here?" Nijima asked politely.

"No problem Alien. C'mon chibi we've had enough of a rest lets do some more training." Ukita said hoisting Naoki onto his shoulder. "Let's try something new Naoki." He said walking out to the impromptu battlefield. "I'll 'run from the bear' and you'll use my shoulder to do the same. It'll double your launch speed and put more power into your takedowns till you run out of momentum. You game?"

Naoki grinned "Next time we'll try this against the Tengu he won't know what hit him." Naoki got into his dash stance on Ukita's shoulder. "On three?"

Ukita pushed up his shades "Two…"

Naoki's grin widened and Ukita started to dip towards the ground. **"ONE!"** Ukita bolted and Naoki bolted right after he felt Ukita's body jerk forward. The result was a black and white vaguely human shaped blur rocketing through a large concentration of thugs. Whatever Naoki's outstretched arms passed dropped like a rock from the impact. Naoki flew all the way to where Sieg and Thor were fighting. "Yamamoto Naoki here to assist Siegfried and Thor to the Ware house."

Ukita's 'dash' wasn't as fast as normal but it gave him more control of who to flatten, and it showed from the amount of bodies in his way on a one way flight to an unpleasant landing. "Sieg! Thor! Glad you could join the party!" As his 'dash' finished he had one more in between him, Thor, Sieg, and Naoki. "Haven't used this in a while so might as well, **KATA GURUMA!!" **He shouted as he lifted the poor guy onto his shoulders spun around once and let him fly. "Let's get going then! We might be good but there's a lot of these punks! Naoki you up for that human cannonball move again?" Ukita questioned his friend.

Naoki was rubbing his arms. "No not for a while Ukita. The speed I was moving was a bit much for me and I don't think my arms could handle that again." Naoki sighed. "But we defiantly need to show father and Akisame! That was so cool! It felt like I was flying!" Naoki said with stars in his eyes.

Ukita sighed and looked up. He saw the first and second fist no to far away the first looking bored while the second looking battle crazed. "SEIG! THOR! NAOKI! WE'RE OUT OF HERE NOW!" he said lifting Naoki up and throwing him as hard as he could towards the warehouse and repeating the same with Sieg. "THOR! COME ON WE NEED TO MOVE!" Ukita shouted urgently.

Thor got with the program when he saw the reflection of the two fists in the reflection of Ukita's glasses, and accordingly ran as fast as he could trampling anyone dumb enough to get in the way of a multi hundred pound tank of muscle and fat.

Ukita stayed behind and squared off against Berserker. Berserker stopped about ten feet away from Ukita and the mass of delinquents formed a ring around the soon to be combatants. "You're not running? Good I would have hated if all of you turned out to be cowards, no fun beating on weaklings. You're strong aren't you? I can tell just being near you is making me quake from excitement."

Ukita grinned and pushed up his shades again. "Glad to hear you're looking for a good fight. Hope I can meet your…" Ukita started dipping towards the ground **"EXPECTATIONS!"** and 'dashed' at max speed at Berserker **"This is the martial art I have learned. Yamamoto Jujitsu: Vanishing earth step: tenkan!"** Just before Ukita made impact he 'vanished' from Berserker's view and 'reappeared' behind him **"Yamamoto Jujitsu…"**

_"How did he get behind me?!"_ Berserker tried to turn but Ukita had a grip on his right hand and he twisted.

**"Shihonage." **Ukita brought Berserker's hand up twisted it fingers pointing to the ground and swung it down bringing Berserker to the dirt. Keeping hold of the wrist Ukita yanked him to a standing position **"Yamamoto Jujitsu: Ikyu Uruwaza!"** Ukita pushed Berserker's elbow above his head to take his balance, then pulled down, spun full circle going into kneeling position landing Berserker facedown in the dirt holding his arm at a right angle from his body slowly leaning forward to break the shoulder joint.

"Heh hehehehe. Hahaha AHAHAHAHAHA!" Berserker stood up dragging Ukita up from his position before the shoulder could break. "You really are strong! It's been a while since I had a fight this good! The last good fight was with Siegfried, but you're much more fun I think, I'LL HAVE TO GO **ALL OUT FROM THE BEGINNING!!"** Berserker said releasing killing intent in waves.

"Che! Looks like I'll have to save this fool from a beating." From of the top of a junk pile a figure cloaked in black jumped down batting away thugs left and right then finally using one as a spring board to hop into the "ring". Landing a perfect axe-kick in front of Berserker before he charged at Ukita. "If you want a real fight then look no further I'm the only real fight you'll get out of the people here. That guy might give you a warm up but nothing further than that. Care to test your luck, Berserker?"

**"Hermit…Glad you could make it and you're probably right that guy isn't much more than a warm up to get my blood flowing! SHOW ME A GOOD FIGHT HERMIT!"** Berserker reoriented his focus on Tanimoto.

Ukita started plowing through the idiots tossing them left, right, up, down, and into each other. "THANKS FOR THE SAVE HERMIT I OWE YOU ONE!" Ukita shouted back as he advanced through the mass of people one flying teen at a time.

"Che! Didn't do it for your sake if he fought you then he wouldn't be at full strength when I stepped in. Where would the fun be in THAT?! **URYU BANDA!" **Tanimoto swung his left hand at Berserker in a straight down arc. Berserker side stepped to the right and Tanimoto from his position put his weight on his left foot and swung his right in an arc straight at Berserkers head.

Berserker ducked under the kick and jabbed his thumb into Tanimoto's forehead leaving a small dent. **"I'm putting a mark there because I'll punch a hole right there with my next hit!"**

"Che! Like I'll let you get close enough! URYAH!" Tanimoto Swung his left then right hands in unison at Berserker's head and chest fingers hooked. Berserker dodged the hand aimed at his face and stepped back just in time to avoid the blow aimed at his chest however his shirt was ripped while he dodged. "Hmph, well then DODGE THIS!" Using the built up momentum from the swing Tanimoto brought his hands to the ground, did a hand spin kicking out at Berserkers midsection. When Berserker dodged Tanimoto did a hand spring launching both feet into Berserkers stomach, and bringing both hands into a chop on either side of Berserker's neck.

Tanimoto jumped of him before he hit the ground but when he landed he staggered. "Wha…" he mumbled as he swayed. _"When did I get hit?_"

**"Ahahahahaha! That mark I gave you how is it holding up?"** Berserker said rising up like some freakish incarnation of the terminator half his face in shadow and a red light coming out of the shadowed eye.

Tanimoto felt his forehead, pulled back his gloved hand, and saw it wet with blood. "What the hell? He didn't even hit me."

Berserker had already closed the gap and started to attack. **"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT HERMIT?!" **Berserker yelled as his left arm shot straight out at Tanimoto's head making a clean impact. **"YOU'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!! YOU THINK YOU HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO BE WORRIED ABOUT A LITTLE BLOOD?!"** laying on another punch that Tanimoto managed to deflect to the left of his head and try to strike back with his right hand, only for Berserker to jump up and hand stand on Tanimoto's shoulders.

"STOP MESSING AROUND!" Tanimoto shouted as he chopped at Berserker's arms. Berserker used Tanimoto as a spring board flipped off with a hand spring and kicked Tanimoto to the ground, and before he could get up Berserker landed and flipped into a drop onto where Tanimoto would've been if he hadn't rolled away. He spun up to intercept the next drop kick with a rising back spin kick, and got up groggily.

Berserker seeing a chance charged right in. **"I'M SO DISSAPOINTED HERMIT!"** He got in striking range and began pummeling Tanimoto with his fists. **"YOU WE'RENT AS BIG A FIGHT AS I THOUGHT! Just another weakling I guess." **Berserker then reached back for a finishing punch, and Tanimoto grabbed the arm and broke it at the elbow.

"You talk too much that's what I was waiting for." Tanimoto said punctuating the sentence with a kick Berserker's face. "I'll admit you have talent!" Open palm to the chest. "But what happens when you meet someone who works ten times as hard as you!" Dodge a hit from the broken arm and strikes the back of Berserker's neck. **"OR ONE HUNDERED TIMES!"** Elbow to the chest. _**"OR A THOUSAND TIMES!"**_ Palm heel strike to the stomach. _**"THE MARTIAL ARTS PROVE TAT HARD WORK OVERCOMES TALENT!"**_ Rising palm heel strike uppercut sending the, now, former second fist flying to the air. "Of course I have hard work layered over talent." He said as he turned away.

Berserker groaned as his body impacted the earth. He stood up and staggered to Tanimoto. "What…is this feeling?" he dropped to one knee "I feel helpless…like something important I never appreciated was just taken from me." Berserker looked up at Tanimoto. "Tell me…what…what is this feeling?"

Tanimoto looked down at him. "It is the feeling of defeat. You who have never had to work for your strength has probably never felt it before. Your first loss is always the heaviest, but if you have friends who are there to cheer you on then the loss isn't so bad."

Berserker fell over onto his back and covered his face with his unbroken hand hiding a shallow smirk. "Friends huh? I'm probably too late for something like that." He gave a humorless chuckle. "I've done nothing but fight so I've probably forgotten how to make a friend."

Tanimoto turns around. "If that's your attitude then yeah but if you can hang onto your consciousness long enough watch Kenichi's fight and you'll begin to understand why defeat is a man's greatest teacher. The kid that's gonna take out your boss used to be a talent less wimp, even to the point where his name was 'weak legs Shirahama' his whole life has been defeat after grievous defeat. Now I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to win against him even on my best day, but as much as I try to deny it we've become friends in a way. Remember, Berserker, you will never truly win a fight until you have a reason to win. Friends and family, those are what I fight for and it is the reason I won."

Tanimoto blinked. "Che look at me I'm starting to sound like that fool."

"WOW TANIMOTO-KUN THAT WAS AN AWESOME FIGHT!" came a voice from the roof of the warehouse. "Don't you think so Yawaraki?" a contented growl came from behind the voice. "Well let's go introduce you to everyone, remember whoever has smells like me is a good guy and you can't hurt them treat them like you treat me okay?" a growl of agreement came from the animal. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" two figures jumped off of the warehouse roof.

A large thud announced their landing. "Hey everyone it's good to be back." Said the smaller figure out of the dust. "Shirahama Kenichi Ryozanpaku's number one disciple has arrived!" the dust cleared and revealed Kenichi next to a mountain bear about Ukita's height and size. Kenichi's wardrobe had a bit of change as well. He wore a black hide open vest, the pants of a black gi ripped up near the feet, bare feet, and a pendant made of a single claw with two fangs on either side of it around his neck.

"Yawaraki the people in that building are my friends but if the one that smells dark tries to do something to you roar at him okay, and be sure to show him all of your teeth." Kenichi whispered to the bear. It responded by licking his face and lumbering off towards the building.

"Bout time you decided to come down any later and I would have had to fight Odin for you." Tanimoto called to him. "You're up Kenichi." He raised his hand. Kenichi did the same. Tanimoto high-fived Kenichi "Your turn now. Nice stray you picked up by the way."

Kenichi grinned and accepted the tag out "Thanks for holding this place down I'll take over from here. Yeah but how I picked up the stray is something I'd rather not discuss." and under his breath, so only Tanimoto could hear, he told him "Don't push yourself too hard fighting these wannabes. Berserker did more damage to you than you're letting on and I don't want Ma-shifu or Akisame-sensei to try and bring you back to life." and continued walking toward the first fist Asamiya Ryuto.

A bunch of Ragnarock goons charged at him when Tanimoto was a good distance away. Only to be thrown away when they entered Kenichi's walking path or miss and fall flat on the ground if they were behind him. Ryuto didn't see anything out of the ordinary until the last idiot jumped straight at him in a frontal charge. Kenichi's form blurred for a split second and the goon was sent flying straight up and over Kenichi's head. _"What was that? I barely even saw the throw…did he train in the mountains…it would explain the bear."_ Ryuto mused over his thoughts until Kenichi reached him.

"Ryuto! I'm here to take back my pin! And if I can bring my old friend back from the path of Ashura." Kenichi stated when he got to Ryuto.

"Oh? Well old friend if you think you can then by all means," Ryuto said as he walked down the heap to the clearing. "Isn't this nostalgic thou? When we were young we would always play good versus evil."

"Yeah you always made me play the bad guy while you played the role of hero." Kenichi said with a sad smile as he got into stance.

"Yes however this time I will exclusively play, the role of the villain." As he slid into his own stance and activated his Seikuken. "Well then shall we begin? The time for words has long since passed now only our fists can carry the weight of our feelings." He said as he locked eyes with Kenichi "I'm sorry it came to this Kenichi."

Kenichi met his look with one of determination "Yeah Ryuto me too. What ever happens though I want you to know you were always one of my best friends and when this is over, maybe we could go back to how it was." Kenichi said.

Ryuto softened a bit. "I hope for that as well Kenichi, but now isn't the time to remember what was" He said refocusing his seikuken "but a time to forget what might have been and to fight until ether I or you can no longer fight."

"Well said…my friend. Do we need a signal?" Kenichi asked.

"Like we did back then. On three. One…" Ryuto began.

"Kenichi nodded and continued "two…"

At the same time the two of them shouted out _**"THREE!"**_

Yawaraki- soft or fluffy (yes I did choose this name for the purpose of irony)

Gonna cut this one right here and give it to ya in the next chapter. I'm rather annoyed that my other chapters were corrupted by microsoft word you should get the next chapter soon, by soon i mean next week at the earliest those were long chapters but you will get them before new years because i have holiday break and my internet has been restored i should be able to crank out the new chapters in a couple of weeks

No poll for this chapter as always review, review, review and good things shall come to thee.

And if you don't review then Yawaraki will eat you…and maybe your family if he's still hungry, he is a growing bear after all.


	11. Chapter 10

Good day my supporting fans the moment you have all been waiting for is now at hand KENICH VS. ODIN!!

I would also like to apologize for the REALLY long update time I've recently been diagnosed with depression and my life has been a bit hectic so I'm sorry again for the wait.

READY?

3

2

1

FIGHT!

* * *

_Junkyard_

Kenichi charged at Ryuto. "It doesn't matter what you try Kenichi as long as you can't penetrate my seikuken you won't even be able to tou-" he was cut off as Kenichi's fist punched right where his head would have been if he hadn't side stepped at the last second.

Kenichi grinned. "What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of how badly you're about to get served." Kenichi started to pull his hands inward rotating as he pulled them in. "This is something my master taught me in order for someone aligned to Dou would be able to combat the seikuken. Well more like beat it into me until I got the principal." Kenichi shuddered at the memory.

A red field of Kenichi's ki showed the range of the technique. "_**Mukuken**_. It has similar principals to the seikuken but instead of repelling everything, it attracts everything and if the two interact it creates a dead space and neither technique is effective in that area meaning whoever reacts first gets the hit." Kenichi grinned again. "Which means your seikuken isn't worth shit in this fight!" He yelled while charging fists first at Ryuto.

Ryuto smirked and threw his glasses away. "Too bad Kenichi. You're always going to be one step to slow with something like that, _**Gungnir!**_" Ryuto thrust his palm at Kenichi's face.

Kenichi leaned to the side but still got hammered after the first hit Ryuto followed up with a one-two strike to Kenichi's ribs and solar plexus. _"What I dodged! How did that hit me?"_ Kenichi rolled away from Ryuto and got back into stance. "Nice trick Ryuto! Think you can do it again? Try this on _**Mukuken Ryu: Muyari!"**_ Kenichi corkscrewed into the air and stabbed his hand through Ryuto's seikuken at his forehead.

Ryuto tried to side step but was being pulled in by the Mukuken around Kenichi's arm and had tried counter with his Gungnir. Both thrust techniques hit and Ryuto and Kenichi were both thrown back by the force of each other's blow. Ryuto landed on his feet and wasn't so much injured as he was surprised. _"How did he get through my reading of his rhythm is perfect there's no way he should be able to hit me."_

Kenichi landed on his back, tucked, and rolled back onto his feet. "Come on Ryuto that palm thrust was pretty sloppy I barely felt it. If you're not gonna fight me for real then just give up!" Kenichi yelled as he charged forward _**"Mukuken Ryu: Atsuen Rai!"**_ Just before he reached Ryuto Kenichi front flipped into a full body axe kick.

Ryuto jumped aside to avoid the kick and thrust at Kenichi's open side. "That move leaves you wide open if it misses pay attent-" he was cut off by Kenichi using the momentum from the kicks impact to flip backwards onto a hand stand, then bringing his foot down in a second axe kick. Ryuto jumped back again putting up his seikuken. _"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! His rhythm isn't constant! I haven't figured out his pattern yet I have to keep stalling till I can figure it out."_ Ryuto thought while batting aside a few more blows from Kenichi.

Kenichi on the other hand was far from done letting punch after kick after knee, elbow, heel, shoulder, and just about anything else the human body could use to inflict pain with fly at Ryuto. Thanks to Kenichi's Mukuken covering his limbs Ryuto had to physically block, deflect, or dodge the attacks instead of letting them bounce off his seikuken. "Come on! COME ON! **COME ON! **_**COME ON!**_" Punctuating each 'come on' with a heavier hit and the last one being an axe kick that broke the ground underneath it.

(AN: dissidea is awesome and "jecht blade" is too broken not to put in as a cameo)

Ryuto was having trouble just keeping himself from taking hits from the juggernaut that was Kenichi Shirahama. _"He hits like a TANK! What the hell kind of training does he do? I think I'm getting his rhythm but it's only a rough idea I won't have 100% accuracy but I'll finally be able to take an active role in this fight instead of a punching bag!"_ Ryuto then flared his ki and shot his left arm out catching Kenichi in the face before he could finish his next punch.

"I've seen enough of your moves to fight back now. Your pretty strong Kenichi but you still can't beat me." Ryuto charged forward _**"GUNGNIR!"**_ Ryuto shouted as he threw about thirty simultaneous palm strikes at Kenichi.

Kenichi used the Mukuken to guide the attacks to non vital areas and managed to block a couple but ultimately got hammered and thrown up onto a large pipe. Kenichi landed with a grunt, he pulled himself up and coughed a bit. _"What the hell was that?"_

Kenichi thought as he stood up swaying slightly._ "It was like he knew where I was going to move, he just smashed right through my guard. I'm glad I managed to redirect the blows to non-vital points though that would have knocked me out cold if I didn't."_ Kenichi didn't have much time to dwell on what Ryuto did seeing as how he had just started walking towards him. "Damn Ryuto! What in the hell did you just hit me with? I'm still dizzy from that." Kenichi said holding his head trying to keep balance.

Ryuto blinked looking a bit confused and then started chuckling then going into a full laugh. "Hahahaha! You're having fun aren't you? Never would have guessed you of all people would enjoy fighting. All your talk of peace and you enjoy yourself in a brawl you certainly changed in those mountains haven't you?" Ryuto finally managed to get out between laughs.

Kenichi smiled a bit and looked a bit wistful. "Yeah that mountain training really did change me. I guess I enjoy fighting now because it allows me to understand someone in a way that they can't lie about. 'Real fighters speak with their fists' I guess I finally understand what one of my masters meant by that."

Kenichi paused for a second and looked down, "So by trading blows with you it lets me catch up on old times with you" he looked back up and smiled "I'm getting to see how you've changed without having to listen to your boring voice. SO LET'S KEEP GOING!"

Kenichi charged only to be blasted back by a reinforced seikuken. "Your Mukuken isn't strong enough to break my seikuken anymore. I've memorized your attack pattern and you can't get through my defenses with your moves anymore," Ryuto charged "and your defense might as well be paper." As he blasted right through Kenichi's guard _**"GUNGNIR!"**_ Kenichi was, once again, sent flying. "Oh? You managed to avoid the vital attacks." Ryuto said as Kenichi got up.

Kenichi spit out some blood that had pooled from where his lip split open and trickled into his mouth. "You think I'm gonna roll over and play dead because MY moves don't work? Then you're mistaken, because I can use moves that belong to other people." Kenichi changed his stance; he put his arms up clenched fists palms out facing Ryuto and put his weight on his front leg. **"APA!"** Kenichi 'sonic boom' charged at Ryuto "!!! APACHAI HOPACHI SHINIGAMI OF THE MUAY THAI UNDERGROUND!" Kenichi thought while in mid punch _"It's not exactly the same but…"_ Kenichi clenched his fists tighter _**"APA! THE PUNCH YOU DON'T LET SMALL CHILDREN SEE!!"**_ Kenichi called out as he sent a barrage of super heavy punches at all of Ryuto's vital points.

Ryuto now scared shitless of the tank in front of him that just completely his reinforced seikuken did the only thing he could. _"I HAVE TO DEFLECT THESE HITS!"_ Ryuto deflected them all successfully and managed to record the rhythm of the attacks as well _"One…Two…Three got it!"_ Ryuto reassembled his seikuken "Damn that scared me muay thai? What kind of hell did you go thro-" He was cut off by a sudden knife hand aimed at his neck which he was forced to dodge. _"He changed his rhythm again?!"_

Kenichi sneered **"HYAKU-DAN BRAWLER! SAKAKI SHIO! RHAHAHA!"** Kenichi opened his assault with a jump kick landed, went into a straight punch, and finished with a sweep kick. The last of which did not connect. Ryuto jumped over the kick and threw more strikes at Kenichi all of which met with failure from Kenichi's guard. **"CHEST!"** Kenichi opened up Ryuto's guard by pushing his forearm through and hitting him dead center of Ryuto's chest.

Ryuto staggered backwards and tried rebuilding his seikuken but was met with a fist buried in his stomach. _"No…way! He changed again?!"_

Kenichi threw a few fast punches in the air and took a kenpo stance with his fingertips pressed together. "Master of all Chinese Kenpo and Kung-Fu, Ma Kensei!" Kenichi launched forward again, fist outstretched. He impacted spun around Ryuto and slammed both palms on Ryuto's back, spun to the side and back fisted Ryuto away. "CHOWA!"

Ryuto staggered back _"How many times can he do this? I can't keep up!"_ Ryuto tried stepping forward to attack.

Kenichi's stance changed and swung his hand straight down like a sword. "Master of all weapons Kosaka Shigure." He brought his arm up in a guard stance. "It isn't as good as Shigure-san's but _**Kosaka-Ryu: Air cutter**_." Ryuto's shirt ripped open from the shoulder to his waist.

Ryuto struggled to stay on his feet for a while and then charged forward. "YOUR NOTHING BUT AN IMMITATING MONKEY!!" and shot his palm at Kenichi's face

Kenichi's eyes flashed for a moment. He slid off to the side of Ryuto's arm grabbed it by the wrist and threw him backwards. _**"Koetsuji Jiu-jitsu: Shihonage."**_Kenichi straightened up after he threw Ryuto "Naïve! The basis of all martial arts is imitation!" Ryuto bounce off the roof but a nail pierced through his arm where he landed. "Shit! Ryuto!" Kenichi ran over to him but Ryuto kicked him back.

"Get the hell away from me I won't forgive you…I can't forgive you…I can't lose to you…" Ryuto ripped the rest of his shirt off and got into an aggressive stance breathing in an irregular pattern and forming a massive ki. _**"I'm going to KILL YOU!"**_

Kenichi was blown back a bit by the ki but he pushed forward and threw a punch, only to find Ryuto wasn't standing there anymore. "Where did he g-" he was cut of by a kick impacting his back. Kenichi took the hit and rolled to absorb some of the damage. _"Ouch! How the hell did he get so fast?!"_ Kenichi turned around to see that Ryuto went airborne. Kenichi jumped up to meet his attack only to get smacked by about thirty hits from a complete seikuken. _"He used the seikuken in mid-air! Well how about this?"_ Kenichi Spun on his heel and round-house kicked at Ryuto's head. Ryuto caught it and lifted Kenichi up by his leg and slammed him into the roof.

Kenichi broke out of the grip and rolled away, and jumped right back into the fight with a roar. Ryuto met him with equal force and the two deadlocked. _**"Hey Kenichi, fighting like this, doesn't this remind you of what happened that day?"**_

_FLASH BACK! (A/N: god I hate flashbacks but this is the only way to move the plot)_

Kenichi Grabbed some Whistle candy from Ryuto and blew to warn the girl about the thug behind her with a knife. She jumped over the man's knife and kneed him in the chin. Then came out and told her monster sized grandfather about the men. The girl turned to Ryuto, seeing as Kenichi was passed out from seeing the monster man. "You were the one who blew that whistle, right? Thank you so much!" She said with a smile that left Ryuto stuttering.

After the elder had beaten the soul out of those thugs, Kenichi and Ryuto were at the park, sitting on a bench, talking about what they just saw. "That girl was amazing…" Kenichi and Ryuto had a dreamy expression on their faces. Ryuto looked at the pin Kenichi had traded the girl. "I want that pin back!" Ryuto said reaching for it.

Kenichi turned away holding the pin on his shirt. "Oh…Why? That's the one that I traded for with that girl!" Kenichi complained. Ryuto closed distance with Kenichi and looked him in the eyes "That kitty pin used to be mine!" Kenichi started sweating and rebuked his argument. "Hey, you were the one who said that it was ugly, so you gave it to me!" Ryuto started chasing Kenichi. "I don't care, give it back!" Ryuto whined. Kenichi just kept running. "No…No!" The two eventually started fighting over it.

_END FLASHBACK! (A/N: thank god that's over with)_

Ryuto broke the deadlock and pushed Kenichi away, then rushed forward. _**"Even though it was our first fight, it was pretty serious for a couple of kids!"**_ Ryuto hit Kenichi with a Gungnir combo and blew him away.

Kenichi got up and wiped away the blood from his lip. "That's right and in the end I was the one that won."

Ryuto hit Kenichi with a double palm strike. _**"YOU GOT A LUCKY HIT, BUT THAT'S NOT WHY I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"**_ Ryuto calmed a bit _**"What I can't forgive you for…Is hat you gave me the victory even though I was the loser!"**_ Ryuto looked at Kenichi in the eyes as he got up shakily. _**"I couldn't forgive the fact that even though you won, you said to pretend you lost and you gave me the pin!"**_ Kenichi wobbled a bit as he straightened up "It was all because of just...that?"

Ryuto exploded in anger and punched Kenichi to the edge of the roof. _**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "JUST THAT!?" YOUR DISMISIVE ATTITUDE HURTS EVERYONE AROUND YOU!"**_ Ryuto took a breath as Kenichi got up again. _**"After that fight I went back to the vending machine and went until I got the same yin-yang pin. But it didn't feel the same it was only an empty feeling!"**_ Ryuto stomped on the roof denting the metal. _**"What I really wanted was the pin of the winner!"**_ Ryuto took another breath and thought for a moment. _**"But now that I think about it if it weren't for that then I wouldn't have gotten this far. I never would have even met Kensei who taught me that the weak should be buried! So for that I guess I have to thank you."**_ Ryuto cocked back his fist ready to hit Kenichi off the roof._** "I have to move on and get stronger. Thank you."**_

Just before Ryuto's fist hit Kenichi _**"YOU IDIOT!"**_ Kenichi roared, charged with ki, he deflected Ryuto's punch and responded with his own smashing Ryuto back across the roof.

Ryuto reeled back _"What the hell!? How did he have so much strength left?"_Ryuto thought looking around _**"Where did you go!?"**_

Kenichi slides behind Ryuto _**"All because of winning you tried to get stronger?"**_ Ryuto spun around and tried to back fist Kenichi who simply blocked with his open palm. _**"That Ryuto…IS THE PATH OF ASURA!"**_ Kenichi bellowed Dou ki rolling off him in waves. Both fighters rebuilt their respective area, and Ryuto charges first. _**"If I don't stop you here…I'm worried that you actually may kill someone"**_ Ryuto barraged him with thrusts. _**"That's why with my strongest attack…I WILL STOP YOU HERE!"**_ Kenichi put his finger tips on Ryuto's chest and breathed in ignoring the blows that fell on his shoulders and head. _**"Ryuto this attack is the strength of my will, an unbreakable resolution with an unstoppable strength of heart! TAKE IT ON WITH YOUR HEART AS WELL AS YOUR BODY THIS FIST IS THE WEIGHT OF MY LIFE!"**_ Kenichi stomped down. _**"Mubyoshi: KOUTETSU-KUDAKU KEN!"**_ With a final roar of force Kenichi's fist blasted Ryuto through the roof of the building onto the catwalk inside.

Ryuto's conscience started wavering. _**"Wh**_y is it that no matter how strong I got whenever I turn around you're always right there?" Ryuto said clinging to what hold of reality he had left.

Kenichi jumped down onto the catwalk and walked over to Ryuto. "Isn't it obvious?" Kenichi offered Ryuto his hand. "It's because you're my friend! No matter how much you change that fact will stay the same!"

Ryuto reached up and grabbed Kenichi's hand placing the pin in it. "Back then we promised we would fight over the pin again. It's yours now." Ryuto dropped his hand and before he passed out he said one last thing, "Tell that girl for me, that that time I wasn't the one who blew the whistle. I think I'm gonna take a rest now see you later Kenichi…my friend." Then finally succumbed to the embrace of unconsciousness.

_Outside the warehouse_

Both the Shinpaku alliance and Ragnarock had stopped fighting to watch their leaders fight, they were stunned at the amount of strength the two of them had. Silence reigned as Kenichi climbed out of the hole in the roof carrying Asamiya Ryuto the First Fist Odin unconscious draped over one shoulder. "This fight is over." Kenichi stated bluntly. He walked down the pile of junk down to Yawaraki and put Ryuto over the bear's back. "Come on Yawa-kun, let's go home." Kenichi turned and started walking in the direction of Ryozanpaku. As he turned he heard the cheers of celebration from the Shinpaku side and a rapid footfall of the retreating delinquents that was left of Ragnarock.

He felt a gust of wind blast by him. _**"Sorry Kenichi, but you can't have my disciple."**_ Ogota in his Kensei outfit had swooped down and picked up Ryuto and blasting off before Kenichi could even respond. His words echoed from off in the distance. _**"Do not think that Ryozanpaku will be the strongest in history forever. YAMI is rising!"**_

The elder, who had appeared without a warning at all, placed a hand on Kenichi's shoulder "Don't worry about it right now Ken-chan. Go and celebrate with your friends you've earned it."

Kenichi looked up at the elder in a bit of surprise then smiled. "Thank you, Elder." He said before he ran off with his bear to join the fun with his friends.

The elder smiled as he watched Kenichi run to join his friends. His smile faded when he looked in the direction that Ogota had sped off in. _"YAMI, huh…How long will this unsteady peace last. The satsujinken is strong now and we have little but ourselves to rely on. I only hope that we can persevere this horrible time to come."_

The other masters dropped down next to the elder. Akisame was the first to speak "Elder does this mean…" Akisame trailed off.

The elder turned to face them to give them the news "Yes as you have guessed YAMI has begun to move. It is with great fear that I say that Kenichi may not be ready for what may come. We must give him the option of stopping his training, because now if Kenichi loses, it may cost him his life."

Akisame stepped up "Elder…we all know that boy better that he knows himself. He won't consider his life if it means putting your granddaughter at risk." Akisame stated. "He knows the value of life and death but he feels that the lives of his friends are worth more than his own he wouldn't hesitate to save his friends, even if it meant his own death and he'd do it with a smile." Akisame looked at the ground eyes beginning to tear.

Kensei stepped up as well. "I don't want to admit it but Akisame is right I love Ken-can as a disciple, but he is far too stubborn to back down from the face of death when he can protect Miu from it." Kensei finished and pulled his hat down to cover his eyes.

Appachai stepped up and nodded his head. "Apa…Appachai would be sad to see Kenichi go away, but Appachai would be even more sad if Kenichi were to die, so Appachai will make Kenichi strong enough so that he will not be killed." Appachai finished with a look of determination.

Sakaki stepped forward holding back a sniffle "Oy why are you so up tight old man?! Kenichi was the first Disciple I took on no way in hell he's gonna up and quit just because something tough gets in his way. If something too strong appears then I'll train him into the dirt until he's tough enough to smash through it head first." He finished speaking and wiped his slightly runny nose.

Shigure stepped up last. "Kenichi…is our disciple, he is our…responsibility. I really…enjoy having Kenichi around. Before he came…Ryozanpaku was so…lonely. Miu took care of everything…and everyone was always in a bad mood…It was boring." Everyone looked at Shigure in semi-shock this was the longest she had ever spoken to them even Akisame.

Shigure continued "When Kenichi…showed up everyone became brighter…Miu had less to worry about because Kenichi helps around the dojo…" The elder nodded because he noticed this as well. "Sakaki got calmer and didn't yell as much he even cut back drinking…" Sakaki blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Appachai has never been happier to have someone to talk to and play with now that Honoka comes every once in a while…" Appachai smiled and nodded. "Kensei is genuinely happy, not the fake smile he puts on to relive everyone's stress…and is less indecent, to a point." Kensei looked happy until her last sentence by which time he was crouched over mumbling about "not being that bad" pretending to be hurt by her words.

Shigure kept going "Akisame has changed the most, apart from me. He used to be very terse to everyone. Very secretive and didn't talk to anyone but the elder. Now he is on good terms with everyone." Akisame smiled a bit. Shigure looked at the ground a moment. "Even me…I started opening up to everyone. I never even at the table with you all until recently…Kenichi is probably the best thing to happen to Ryozanpaku. We need him even more than he needs us." Shigure said turned around so her back was facing everyone, her eyes watering with unshed tears. "I will protect Kenichi with my life. He is our precious disciple and we should never forget that."

All the other masters, elder included were on the verge of tears at the thought of Kenichi no longer being at the dojo. Akisame stepped up to Shigure and put his hand on her shoulder. "Well said, Shigure. It seems we as masters forgot our responsibility to the student. That settles it then Kenichi is staying at Ryozanpaku." He turned to the elder who had recovered. "I trust you know what we have to do now?"

The elder nodded. "Indeed we must train not only our disciple but our selves as well. For too long we have all been stagnant and deteriorating in this time of peace. With darkness on the rise we will need to be strong as ever to make our disciple able to live through It." the masters all wiped their blood-shot eyes and nodded. They knew what they had to do. They could only hop Kenichi would have enough time to get stronger.

* * *

End of book one

Mukuken-Void field

Mu yari- void spear

Atsuen rai- rolling thunder

Shihonage- four direction throw

Mubyoshi: Koutetsu-kudaku ken- Motionless: Steel-shatter fist

So what do you think? All comments welcome I'm gonna take a brake for a while my school year is starting to go down the tubes and I need to focus on that. I hope you'll stick with me. I might have the next story started by April, not making any promises though.

Any advice is welcome, Ideas, Techniques, Character quirks for the gang since they're all gonna be a little OOC.

One last thing

POLL

Should I put Naoki in the D of D or stick to the cannon teams plus Berserker

Signing off Ryuken-Sogetsu


End file.
